


Crash and Burn

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Enemy to lovers trope, Fluff and Crack, I'm writing this the same day I'm updating it, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Other, Pardon my typos and grammatical errors TwT, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Hyunsuk's younger brother, Doyoung, got into a fight at school with Park Jeongwoo who happens to be Park Jihoon's younger brother as well.Now what happens when former rivals meet again?
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Kick Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk's younger brother Doyoung got into a fight at school with Park Jeongwoo who happens to be Park Jihoon's younger brother as well.
> 
> Now what happens when former rivals meet again?

When Hyunsuk arrived from his meeting with his co-producers he's expecting his baby brother welcoming him on the doorstep, maybe he'll give him a headpat and they'll be joining their parents on the dining table, enjoying hearty home-cooked dishes and talking about what happened to them the entire day over dinner but what greeted him was eerie silence and his dad talking over the phone and apologizing, his younger brother, Doyoung was on the couch, their mom was holding an ice pack and nursing his brother's bruised cheek and jaw. 

He's standing at the doorway, mouth agape, unable to process the scene in front of him. 

"Okay Sir, we're really sorry about the inconvenience our son caused." His father was even bowing although the person on the other line can't see him. 

"What happened?" He approached his brother and immediately checked his injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Who did this to you?" 

"No, I'm fine don't worry, just got into a fistfight with a punk." Doyoung hisses when the cold ice pack touches his face. 

"Your brother got into a fight at school." Their father looks so stressed, massaging his temples as he sat on the couch across them. "Choi Doyoung, I didn't raise you to be a brute."

"But Dad I just defended myself!" Doyoung retorted and their mom quickly scolded him to not to raise his voice. 

"You got into a fight? Really? With whom?" He inquires and Doyoung bowed his head, zipping his mouth shut. Hyunsuk wants to grab his shoulder and shake him. What the hell is keeping him from telling? 

"Hyunsuk-ah." Their father called out and he turned to him. "Someone needs to go to Doyoung's school tomorrow to talk to the guardian of that boy he fought with, I have an important meeting tomorrow and your mom needs to go to her clients house to deliver the cupcakes. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes Dad, I'll go with him." Hyunsuk responded. He look at Doyoung one more time, he's still clamping his mouth shut and Hyunsuk feels uneasy. 

-  
The next day, Hyunsuk woke up earlier than usual, he ran around their neighborhood and readied his all black outfit. If someone is bullying his brother he's going to make sure that he's wearing something fitting for that someone's funeral. 

Doyoung was silently eating his oatmeal at the dinner table while Hyunsuk was watching him, there's a huge bruise on his left cheek and another one on his jaw that were covered with plasters, he looks so troubled and Hyunsuk is getting more worried. 

"Doyoung hurry up! You'll be late!" He shouted from the driver's seat. Doyoung was moving so slow this morning, he even bumped into the cupboard and spilled orange juice on his shirt that's why he needed to change. 

"Are you okay?" Hyunsuk asked Doyoung once the younger was finally inside his car. His brother just nodded and Hyunsuk felt how uncomfortable he was so he played the radio and drove without talking. 

"Where's the guidance office?" He asked Doyoung once they're inside the campus, Doyoung went ahead and he followed, again, no talking. 

"WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG? THEY'VE HURT MY BROTHER AND THEY EVEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO MAKE US WAIT!" 

Hyunsuk flinched upon hearing the loud booming voice inside the office. They're currently standing in front of the door and he cracked his knuckles, that motherfucker has the audacity to get mad when his brother had plasters all over his face. He'll make sure that after this someone will end up in the emergency room of the nearest hospital.

Doyoung pushed the door open, Hyunsuk shielded his eyes with his hands, sunlight poured from the huge windows behind a desk, a man with a kind smile was sitting behind the desk and another man was standing in front of it; tall and oddly familiar. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Choi, come inside." Mr. Yang, the school principal greeted them. 

The man was still standing and when he turned around Hyunsuk almost cursed out loud. 

Park Jihoon. 

They engaged in a staring contest until Jihoon burst out laughing, Hyunsuk's frown deepened. 

"Sorry about that, I just--" Jihoon trailed off eyeing Hyunsuk from head to toe. "--I'm not expecting to see you here, Choi."

Jihoon wiped the tears on the corners of his eyes and straightened his jacket before speaking again. "It's nice seeing you again."

Jihoon stretched his hand out for a handshake, Hyunsuk raised an eyebrow before smiling as he slapped the hand away. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too."

Jihoon tucked his hands inside his pockets and pretended to act cool. "I see you're still dealing with your own 'short'comings."

Hyunsuk isn't one to back down of course. "Ah yes, y'know, I really work hard to be a better person. How about you? You've grown a lot, what's your height?"

"5'10." Jihoon answered, overflowing with confidence with a smug smile. 

"Really? I didn't know they stack trash that high." Hyunsuk bit back. Jihoon might be taller but he's no match to Hyunsuk's sharp tongue. 

It's a stand-off.

Eyes narrowed with murderous intent, ready to pounce each other in a drop of a hat but before that happens Mr. Yang cleared his throat and pushed back his glasses. 

"Gentlemen, please, if you may." Mr. Yang spoke, trying to keep his composure as he gestured for them to sit down. 

Hyunsuk was too busy staring daggers at Jihoon before that he didn't notice the boy seated across Doyoung, he thinks he's Doyoung's age and like Doyoung he also have injuries acquired from the fight. Hyunsuk almost laughed out loud upon seeing the black circle on his right eye and the band-aid on the bridge of his nose. Hyunsuk felt proud because his baby brother did well with that, he's the one who used to teach Doyoung how to do hooks and uppercuts so he thinks his hardwork has payed off. 

"So, Jeongwoo, you wrote here on your confession that Doyoung was the one who approached you and taunted you?" Mr. Yang was peeking behind his glasses as he reads out the writings on the piece of paper he's holding.

"That's not true!" Doyoung stood up and pointed a finger at the other boy. "Him. He's the one who says things about me!"

"No, I didn't do that!" Jeongwoo shouted back, Hyunsuk narrowed his eyes at Jihoon because the latter was actually grinning and even have the nerve to roll his eyes.

What the fuck? 

"Sit down Doyoung. We're here to settle things." Mr. Yang reminded them as Hyunsuk pulls Doyoung to sit down, he's pouting and Hyunsuk wants to smack someone in the face.

"Doyoung also wrote the same thing but here Jeongwoo was the one who approached him and said things, taunting him." Mr. Yang let's go of the papers and puts his hands together. "There's no other witnesses, only the other students who came in the middle of the fight to stop them so no one can testify on who really started it."

The meeting ended with both parties agreeing to just settle things before another fight broke out because the men inside keeps on pointing fingers at each other and throw accusations making Mr. Yang's head hurt. The injuries sustained by the kids are also talked about but since Doyoung and Jeongwoo doesn't really want to apologize to each other Mr. Yang imposed a penalty on both boys; 3 days of suspension. 

"Hyung..." Doyoung has remained silent ever since they walked out of the office. Hyunsuk faced him and to his surprise, his brother was crying. 

"Doyoung, hey, why are you crying? D-don't cry please. I'm not mad, I'm not mad at you." He's rubbing Doyoung's back as the younger sneezes on his handkerchief. 

"Dad will surely scold me, Mom also." Doyoung sniffs as Hyunsuk wipes the tears that keeps on falling. 

"Don't worry I'll talk to them." He's been worried ever since yesterday and there's a question lingering at the tip of his tongue. 

"Hyung, sorry I didn't tell you." 

"Is the reason you didn't tell me is because you know I'm not in good terms with his older brother?" Hyunsuk asked, still rubbing Doyoung's back, the younger nodded in response. 

"Doyoung, I'm your brother, if something's troubling you, you can tell me. Whatever it is. I'll listen to you."

"I'm really sorry Hyung, I promise I won't do it again."

"No more secrets from now on, okay?"

-

The three days of suspension made Hyunsuk grow closer to his brother, they played Mario Cart until they're both sleepy and he learned that Jeongwoo, the boy Doyoung fought with was a year younger and a transferee to their school. They're from Busan and he needed to come with his brother in the city to manage the family business. When Doyoung came back to school he's a lot more cheerful than he used to be and Hyunsuk couldn't be anymore happier. 

Hyunsuk is back to the studio, working day and night for the project given to them. An artist will be having a comeback and they are assigned to do one of the songs on the album. Yoshi, his partner and composer has given him the lyrics and melody a month prior but due to Hyunsuk's perfectionism he end up cramming. 

It's been 2 days since he started camping on the studio, Yoshi checks on him and gives him home-cooked meals. Everything is ready, the singer they payed to do the demo version has also confirmed that he will come but Hyunsuk's life isn't easy like that, that's why Seunghun, the supposed to be singer called him all of a sudden saying that he can't make it because he caught colds and is having chills. Hyunsuk almost bashed his head on the wooden table. Seunghun apologized profusely and promised to give the payment back. 

Yoshi came at about six in the evening and saw Hyunsuk sitting on the far corner of the studio, head between his thighs.  
"Suk." Yoshi approached him and he raised his head.  
"Yoshi please help me, please." His voice broke as he felt his throat dried.

"...you look like an utter mess." Yoshi crouched down in front of him and brushed off the stray hairs matted on his forehead.  
"Seunghun cancelled, he's having fever. I already called everyone I know. Yedam is on a worldtour, Mashi is in Japan, Asahi is working on his project too, Junkyu has a presscon scheduled today." Hyunsuk rambles as he stares into the void.  
"..."  
"Yoooshi!" He whined and lightly punched the composer on the shoulder.  
"I think I know someone who can help."  
"Huh? Who?" His eyes lit up in an instant.  
"But I don't think it's a good idea."  
"What the fuck?" He blurted out.  
"Just forget I said that."  
"Anyone would do! Yoshi we need someone to sing this for us, someone who can memorize the song quickly, someone who can reach this specific key and we need that someone right now!" His voice is trembling due to exhaustion and stress pent up.  
"..."  
"Yoshi please, the deal rides on this. All of our hardwork will go to waste if we're not able to present this to the company tomorrow." He explains, hands flailing to emphasize his point.  
"Okay but--let me contact them first."  
...  
Yoshi went out to talk to the artist he knows and Hyunsuk felt the heavy feeling on his chest lifted off. Finally. Fucking finally.  
"Suk." Yoshi emerged from the outside, a phone on his hand.  
"Did they say yes?"  
"Yes but--"  
"Wait-who is it? You haven't told me yet."  
"You'll see when they get here."  
-

Hyunsuk was waiting for God knows how long and he's starting to grow impatient each second. The door opened and Hyunsuk smiled and stood immediately, ready to greet the artist Yoshi has called. 

"Hello! Good evening, sorry for the late noti--" His smile turned into a deep frown, eyebrows scrunched down. 

The man standing at the door has the same reaction, frowning and glaring. 

"Oh you're here already. Come in." Yoshi approached the man. The man is still holding on to the door knob, haven't even stepped a foot in. 

"Yoshi! Why?!?" Hyunsuk turned to Yoshi.  
"Suk, it's not like we have a choice. Like what you said a while ago, anyone would do. We should just be grateful that Jihoon here agreed."  
"I know Yoshi but no--not that bastard!" Hyunsuk pointed a stubby finger towards Jihoon. 

"Fuck this." Jihoon groaned before slamming the door close, he just came but he's already leaving. 

Yoshi turned sharply to Hyunsuk. "Are you out of your mind? He's our only choice, he's the only one who can memorize the song quickly and reach that specific key! He even traveled all the way here! This is not just about you and your personal vendetta, I wrote and co-produced that song, I also worked hard for that and I won't let it go to waste!"

Hyunsuk bit the inside of his cheek and harshly rubbed his face with his hands. Yoshi went after Jihoon and Hyunsuk was left alone inside the studio. Yoshi is right but damn! Not that dude! Hyunsuk can't even imagine being in the same room with that guy.

-

Yoshi caught up, thankfully. Jihoon was already at the parking lot.

"Jihoon! "

Jihoon stopped but didn't face him. 

"Please, help me. I know you have bad blood with Hyunsuk but this isn't about him, okay? I wrote that song, I have high hopes for that, I worked day and night just to finish that. So please, please, please. Just this once, please. Do it for me."

Jihoon isn't budging at all so Yoshi heaved a deep breath and walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder forcefully to make him face him. "What the fuck Jihoon? You literally traveled for hours and with just a sight of your archnemesis you're already backing out?"

Him shaking Jihoon and shouting at his face seemed to work though because Jihoon was now walking with him back to the studio. Hyunsuk is still there, perched on the reclining chair and biting on his fingernails, something he does when he's anxious. Yoshi quickly handed Jihoon the lyrics and made him listen to the demo he made himself, he knows that his voice doesn't sound good on the recording and if it's on another occasion Jihoon might have laughed at him already. But the guy is really focused, humming and drumming his fingers on the table, Hyunsuk on the other hand pretends to be busy with his phone. 

It's already 1:00 in the morning and they're still on the first verse, Hyunsuk seems to never get satisfied with what Jihoon is doing and he keeps on making him redo it. Yoshi knows he's a perfectionist but he also knows that something is fuelling Hyunsuk to act like this. Anger. 

He can feel Hyunsuk staring holes at Jihoon as he presses the intercom for the nth time that night. "Don't bend the notes in the beggining of every line and don't press your throat to squeeze the sound out. Do it again."

The guy inside the booth shuffles on his feet as the music started again. Yoshi just knows that he needs to do something or else they won't get anywhere. 

"Suk, go and take a walk outside."

"What?" Hyunsuk raised an eyebrow.

"Go."

"Why would I?" Now he's crossed his arms on his  
chest.

"I said go."

"But we're not yet done?" He retorted and Yoshi sighs before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Just go, Suk. You need that." As if he's on an autopilot his body moved on it's own and before he realized it he's already infront of the vending machine outside the studio. Damn Yoshi and his supernatural powers.

After Hyunsuk left, Yoshi quickly took his seat and talked to Jihoon on the intercom. "Hey, bud, are you okay?"

Jihoon didn't raised his head and just gave him a thumbs up. This is going to be a long and tiring night.  
-

Hyunsuk still wonders why everytime Yoshi is on his 'nagging-mom' mode he can't help but just obey him. Now he's at the vending machine, his second strawberry milk for the night, he wants to drink cold cola but he decided that he still needs to sleep after this. 

He checked his phone for any message and there's one, from Yoshi. 

'Suk, we're done. Jihoon left already. You can come up here now and listen to it.'

He feed the machine another bill and punched the keys for apple flavored tea, Yoshi is mad and he needs to give a peace offering to him.  
-  
"How is it? It's good right?" Yoshi was smiling from ear to ear. Hyunsuk listened to what they recorded earlier and he's actually surprised that Jihoon was able to pull it off, he even took Hyunsuk's advise that's why his voice sounded more open and the high note! God, Hyunsuk almost teared up when he heard how Jihoon was able to do that. But he's too stubborn to give praises especially to Jihoon so he just scowled. 

"I know you like it too." Yoshi leaned back and twisted the cap of apple juice Hyunsuk gave him. 

"How much did you pay him?"  
"None."  
"..."  
"Suk he did that for free. I even offered if he wants to just crash at my place since it's already late but he said his brother will look for him."

He glanced at the clock on wall, it's already quarter to three in the morning and Yoshi was yawning beside him. 

"We're finally done. You should head home now and take some rest. Good job." Yoshi ruffled his hair and went ahead. He was left alone, again. But this time he's not anxious or stressed anymore he's just happy that their hardwork was finally taking shape. 

-  
He woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He run out of shampoo. His phone was at 10% when he left, he needs to commute as his car was borrowed by his mom because she needs to deliver bulk orders of her cupcakes and the final straw, he bumped into an annoying llama on the way to the company. Great. He'll surely have a bad day. 

"Hyunsuk-hyung?"

Wow. His voice was deeper than Hyunsuk's understanding of life. 

"It's really you Hyunsuk-hyung!"

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too Haruto." He forced a smile which the younger returned, he remembers this kid as one of Jihoon's apprentice when they were young. "You're on your way to school?" 

"No, I'm going to Jeongwoo's, we have a research and he's my partner." Haruto was too tall for his age, Hyunsuk was literally craning his neck while conversing. He's wearing a plain yellow shirt and blue jeans but he's a standout, he's also wearing round glasses and a laptop bag. He has grown up so well but he's still hanging out with annoying people.

"Okay, I have to go now Ruto-yah, take care." Hyunsuk left immediately, Haruto didn't even get to say goodbye. 

He's riding the train when Yoshi called saying that the meeting will start in 10 minutes, when the train stopped he literally bolted out and sprinted to the company for 5 minutes. His morning runs comes in handy when needed. 

"Suk, do you want water? And let's fix your shirt and your hair--did you even shampoo this?" Yoshi handed him a bottle of water that was supposed to be for one of the executives they're going to meet.

"I ran out of shampoo." He confessed after downing the whole bottle in one go. "They're not here yet?" 

"There's an emergency meeting. One of the artists got caught up in a dating scandal." Yoshi gestured for him to sit. 

"What's wrong with dating? It's not like they're not allowed to and they're adults already, they're aware of what they're getting themselves into." Hyunsuk knows that Yoshi isn't interested at all but whatever, he's tired and exhausted so he'll just complain all he wants. 

He almost fell asleep, thank God he didn't. The executives arrived, Mr. Kwon and Mr. Kim, Hyunsuk quickly fixed his self and greeted the men in suit. "Good morning Sir."

"Good morning to the two of you too, you look exhausted I bet you're overworking your selves again." Mr. Kwon said, scrutinizing them and Hyunsuk suddenly feels the urge to crawl under the table all of a sudden. 

"I guess there's no need for anything else to do. Let's hear your music then." Mr. Kim unlike Mr. Kwon wasn't a fan of chitchatting and he likes getting straight to business. 

Yoshi took his laptop, inserted the flash drive and opened folders then the music started to play. Hyunsuk wants to bite his nails but he can't, not in front of his bosses.

"That's actually good. As expected of the two of you, you never fail to amaze me." Mr. Kwon was patting them on the shoulder while smiling and Yoshi looks at Hyunsuk like he wants to say that they're going to drink tonight and it'll be on him, that's just Hyunsuk's wishful thinking of course. 

"But--" Mr. Kim started and Hyunsuk can't help it so he bit his nails already, fuck professionalism he's nervous as hell. "--isn't this in the female key already? It's too high but it doesn't make me feel like covering my ears, in fact I want to listen more. You really did a great job and your artist pulled it off, how I wish I could also hit notes like that."

Yoshi let out the breath he didn't know he's holding and it caused the three other men to laugh. 

-

He went to drink with Yoshi that night, just a little celebration for their success. It's all on Yoshi tonight so Hyunsuk made sure to order a lot. The waiter who served them was so kind and charming, he read the name tag on his chest; Jaehyuk. Hyunsuk talks Yoshi's ears off while the other just handed his credit card without a word. 

When he went home that night he's still in high spirits, he feels so elated and he knows that he won't be able to fall asleep like this so he changed clothes, wore sweatpants and shirt topped with a pullover and his running shoes. He didn't get to run around the neighborhood this morning but he will, tonight.

The air is a bit chilly, it's already the start of rainy season after all. He stopped to tie his shoelaces and noticed that he's already at the river bank and the familiar sight made him reminisce. 

He was 12 years old that time, Doyoung was 4. Everyday they would go here to play tag with the other kids in the neighborhood, at first it was just them and Junkyu, then a Japanese family moved to their village, that's when they get to know Mashiho, they later found out that Mashiho has a cousin and that was Asahi. The five of them runs around the neighborhood and one day another family moved, that's Junghwan's but he's still too young to play so they just see him when his mom walks him to the park every morning. Those were the fun years of his life, they play from sunrise to sunset, Junkyu even played house with Mashiho and Doyoung was their son, Hyunsuk laughs at the memory of Junkyu blushing while calling Mashiho 'darling'.

It was all fun until the house beside Junkyu's was sold to a family from Busan. The new neighbor has two kids about their age and Hyunsuk was excited to have new friends, not until he realized that he can't be friends with them. The kids are both boys, the first one is Jihoon, he's loud and boisterous, the other one is Jeongwoo, he's younger but he's also very mischievous. The two of them causes ruckus every time and Hyunsuk thought they're just playful until Jeongwoo pushed his brother down and Doyoung scraped his knee. They're arguing whether what they want to play, Doyoung wants to play tag and Jeongwoo wants to play hide and seek, the petty fight resulted to an injury and Hyunsuk will never forget how Jihoon was different to him from the beginning. He was kind to others especially Junkyu and Mashiho but there's this glint on his eyes every time he sees Hyunsuk, kids will be kids so they still played together. Spring that year, another house was sold which means another neighbor, that turned out to be Haruto's family. The Japanese boy quickly became friends with Jeongwoo for unknown reasons and Hyunsuk started to realize how their other friends are slowly drifting away. One night he woke up and Doyoung was crying, saying that Jeongwoo and Haruto didn't want to play with him. Hyunsuk felt a pang on his chest and the next day he waited for Jihoon at the river bank. 

"Choi." Jihoon was riding his skateboard and Hyunsuk hates how he boasts about it with the other kids in the neighborhood.

"Jihoon do you hate me?" He asked, the other was just staring at him with that annoying glint in his eyes that only shows when he's looking at Hyunsuk. 

"Hah? Me? Hate you? Isn't it the other way around?" Jihoon was still standing on his skateboard in front of him, Hyunsuk was still taller than him that time so it's no problem. 

"If you hate me that much then just hate me, leave my brother alone." He stepped forward and Jihoon, the boy with a bright smile that always gets out of trouble no matter how big it is, laughs at his face like a madman.

"Again, Choi, it's the other way around. You and your brother got used to playing master with the other kids and always boss them around." Jihoon got off of his skateboard and cocked an eyebrow towards Hyunsuk. "It's not my fault they got fed up with you and your whiny brother."

Hyunsuk was young that time, young and wreckless so he punched Jihoon in the face, then another on the arm because Jihoon was shielding his head, he landed punches anywhere as long as it hits until he felt a hand pulling him away. Jihoon was glaring daggers at him and if not for the strong hands that were holding him back he'd surely poke his eyes out. 

Ever since that day, whenever they cross paths there's always an exchange of hateful words and sometimes even fistfights. It didn't helped that they're attending the same school until highschool. They even fought because of a girl that time, Hyunsuk found out that Jihoon has a crush on her so he asked her out, he earned a date and a black eye but it was worth it since Jihoon was so pissed off he started to completely avoid Hyunsuk. 

He didn't hear anything about the Park's for a long time until they moved back to Busan. That was the last time he got to see him, seven years ago. 

-  
It was a cloudy Tuesday morning, he's texting Yedam about another song he and Yoshi composed, the younger was eager to meet them and listen to it. 

"Hyunsuk-ah." His mom called him from the kitchen, she's been there the whole day because her cupcakes are in demand.

"Yes mom?" He entered the kitchen and saw her closing boxes and stacking them up before tying a red ribbon on the top. 

"Could you help me deliver this to my client? The shop is in the downtown area. Here's the address." She handed him the boxes and a piece of paper before kissing him on the cheek. "Drive carefully and make sure my cupcakes are safely delivered okay?"

Hyunsuk couldn't say no of course, it's his free day anyway so why not do something aside from lounging on his room the whole day. He grabbed his keys and drove while listening to the music on his phone, the song he and Yoshi composed got a win on a music show last night and has topped charts for weeks, he feels fucking proud of his self for that. 

The shop was relatively smaller than the boutique and the building on either of it's side but it looks cozy so Hyunsuk went in, the bell hanging on the door rang and he's greeted with a loud and cheerful--

"Good morning! Welcome to Sunshine Smile Caf--WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

If his grip on the boxes isn't tight they have scattered all over the floor already. There standing behind the counter, wiping glasses was Park Jihoon, he's wearing white long sleeves shirt , the top button undone with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, paired with black slacks, shoes and black apron tied around his waist. Hyunsuk quickly walked out of the shop as he heard Jihoon shouting behind him. 

"HEY BASTARD IM TALKING TO YOU! ARE YOU DEAF?!?" 

Hyunsuk was already outside of the shop, steps away from his car as he felt a hand gripping on his wrist. 

"ARE THOSE MY COOKIES?!? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THEM?!?"

He pulled his hand back and faced him. He hates the fact that Jihoon was now taller than him and he needs to look up to him literally when they're talking.

"GIVE ME MY COOKIES I ALREADY PAID FOR THOSE!!! " Jihoon was still shouting at him and something snapped inside him so he shoved the boxes on the tallers face. 

"HERE!!! TAKE THEM!!! EAT THEM ALL 'TIL YOU CHOKE AND DIE!!!" Hyunsuk shouted back and Jihoon flinched, still clutching the boxes on his chest. 

He feels eyes staring at him maybe because he shouted too loud, garnering attention from the passersby. He cleared his throat and avoided Jihoon's eyes. 

"Wait--wait, are you Madam Choi's son or something?" Jihoon asked out of the blue and Hyunsuk gave him a side-eyed glare. 

"Of course I am! Idiot!" He gritted his teeth and Jihoon, like the fucking menace that he was, let out a full blown laugh. Hyunsuk clenched his fists and readied his self to throw an uppercut direct to the jaw when Jihoon stopped and pointed at his face.

"This is the first time I noticed it but, you two really look alike, though aside from the looks there's nothing more. Your mom is kind and gives discounts while you--" 

Before Jihoon could finish Hyunsuk has already turned around and was now walking towards his car. That's enough annoyance for the day, one more second with Jihoon will just turn him into a murderer. 

"Hey wait!" Jihoon called again and Hyunsuk stopped and turned sharply. "Your mom loves drinking my special brew, wait here I'll just get her order."

Hyunsuk just stood there frozen as the taller disappeared inside the shop. That fucker really asked him to wait? Wow. But he also knows that his mom always orders coffee from her favorite shop, oh wait, is her favorite shop the Sunshine Smile Café? What the fu--

"Here. Sorry for the wait. I added extra whip cream on it." Jihoon handed him the cup holder and smiled genuinely, eyes formed into crescents. "Tell her I also added her requested chocolate chips."

They're standing in front of each other, but unlike the former encounters they had they don't feel like killing one another, they're just there. Existing and interacting like normal people would on a cloudy Tuesday morning, outside a cozy café in the downtown area of the city. 

"Sure. " Hyunsuk accepted the drink before getting on his car. He placed it on the coffee holder beside the drivers seat as Jihoon walked back inside the shop. 

That was the first time he saw Jihoon smiled and act nice without hidden agenda. The last one was years ago already and it wasn't even directed to him. If he's being honest that side of Jihoon was something he only sees when he's talking about the things he likes. Hyunsuk sighed before starting the engine, when he's young he thought that everyone he meets will become his friends but when Jihoon came that's when he realized that there's some people born to make you feel things aside from happiness.

They're like two parallel lines, there's no way they'll meet at some point without one of them suffering. They're still each others archrival, at the end of the day they'll still wish for the others misfortune. 

He drove away and turned the radio on, a music was playing and Hyunsuk perked up upon realizing that it was the song they made, Yoshi and him. It was also the song Jihoon sang for them. He's not really good with memorizing the lyrics but the hook part of the song had a lyric that goes:

Just this once,  
Let's forget about the past,  
Get closer to each other,  
Hold me tight before the nightfall,  
Because when the morning comes and we're both sober,  
All of this will crash and burn,  
Yes, we'll still wish for one another to crash and burn.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think Jihoon is a jerk then this might make you understand him. 
> 
> P. S. I don't really know why I did this instead of sleeping but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's side of the story anyone? Let's hear his side, yeah?

Jihoon was 11 and Jeongwoo was 3 when they left Busan. Their parents told them that their business was doing well and they bought a house in the city. The memory of Jeongwoo and him jumping up and down because of excitement of finally living in the city was still vivid. The house was bigger than the one they had before, Jeongwoo and him used to share a room but now they have their own, although Jeongwoo still wakes up in the middle of the night and climbs on Jihoon's bed to cuddle, he's not complaining though, he misses having someone to cuddle with also.

The neighborhood is quiet, save for some kids who runs around while playing tag. Jihoon, being the naturally friendly kid that he was, easily acquired friends; the kid who lives next door was the first, it was Junkyu. Jihoon and him were the same age and he's as loud and likes to banter with him; there's another kid, Mashiho, the Japanese boy is so cute especially when he speaks in mixed Japanese and Korean sometimes and Jihoon was trying to comprehend what he wants to say based on the Japanese cartoons he watches with Jeongwoo. Then there's a family that lives in the biggest house in the neighborhood, the father was a company director and the mother is a preschool teacher, the Choi family. They have two kids, Hyunsuk and Doyoung, Jihoon saw them before when they were playing tag. They always bring expensive toy cars and action figures whenever they go to the place where they play, Jihoon scoffs at that because why would they bring those when they're not going to let Jeongwoo play it also? The younger of the Choi brothers, the Doyoung kid whines and cries every time Jeongwoo touches his limited edition Superman action figure and Hyunsuk always tells the other kids what game they should play or who's teammates with who.

Jihoon doesn't like that, he doesn't like being bossed around, he wants to play with anyone and he wants to try other games aside from tag.

Junkyu once invited him and Mashi for a sleepover, he also invited the Choi kids but they have a trip to Hongkong to visit their grandparents so they can't come. That's when Jihoon got closer with the two and they started to hang out with him more. Jihoon is happy because Mashi and his cousin, Asahi, lends Jeongwoo their toys that are imported from Japan, they also watch Japanese cartoons and Mashi teaches him Japanese while he teaches him Korean, Junkyu is also there always to play Nintendo and fool around with Jihoon.

Until one day, they were playing on the river bank and Doyoung came eventually announcing that he wants to play tag, Jeongwoo answered that they're going to play hide and seek then the Choi kid started to whine and hit Jeongwoo with his action figure, Jeongwoo shoved him and Doyoung fell down and scraped his knee, he cried loudly. Hyunsuk came out of nowhere and helped his brother get up. Jihoon doesn't like them both and by the way Hyunsuk glared at him and Jeongwoo he thinks the feeling is mutual.

Hyunsuk was still taller than him that time, he's a year older after all, that's why when Hyunsuk confronted him on the river bank and they finally addressed their issue it ended up with him getting completely beaten up and he's not even able to fight back. He could never forget that day and he swore to never let Hyunsuk win against him anymore.

Hyunsuk and him were schoolmates until highschool and they always clash with each other. He's the same height as Hyunsuk now so he's not losing in fistfights anymore then he met a girl whom he liked and he was about to ask her if she wants go to the amusement park with him and his archrival heard of it and ruined the moment for him. Choi Hyunsuk, waited for her outside the school, all dressed up complete with flowers and chocolates, and asked her out.

Needless to say, Jihoon was heartbroken and seething with anger because Choi had the audacity to take her away from him and brag about their upcoming date that weekend to Junkyu and Mashi, the two also told him that Hyunsuk doesn't actually like the girl.

The next day he waited for Hyunsuk to be left alone, Hyunsuk has other kids following him around and doing whatever he wants so Jihoon has to find the proper timing. When Hyunsuk went to the bathroom alone he followed him and then the inevitable happened, Hyunsuk was standing in front of the sink while fixing his hair and Jihoon grabbed him from behind, holding him down on a chokehold. They're always butting heads that's why Hyunsuk already knows how he moves and bit his arm, he momentarily lost control of the situation but before Hyunsuk could get away he latched on his back and they fell down together, he then climbed on top of Hyunsuk. The latter was squirming under him so before he could get away from him again he made sure that he'll leave a mark so he punched Hyunsuk in the face. The fight was stopped by a few students who came and told teachers that a fight broke in the boys comfort room. They're made to do community service as a punishment and Jihoon got to see Hyunsuk sporting a black eye for 2 days straight.

That was the last encounter they had, he shunned him completely until their parents talk to them one night saying that the business isn't doing well anymore and they need to sell the house and go back to Busan.

\--

7 years after, Jihoon was back to the city. He's already finished college and is now working as a singer at a dining place, that's when he met Yoshi. He doesn't know what's with Japanese people that makes him like them automatically. Yoshi is kind and fun to be with, he approached Jihoon one time to request a song, Jihoon granted his request and after that they talked and he learned that the song Yoshi requested was his own composition.

Jihoon has always dreamed of becoming a famous singer, his brother Jeongwoo is also good at singing so he thinks it runs in the family. Yoshi and him meets whenever the Japanese has free time and he makes Jihoon listen to his composition, Jihoon helps him think of melody and some other improvisations.

His dad is also in the city to manage the business they opened about 4 years ago, it's a small coffee shop but his dad looks so happy working on it. He received a call from their mother one time saying that Jeongwoo graduated top of the class and is advised to continue studying in the city, Jihoon felt proud of his brother because Jeongwoo isn't just good at singing he's also good at studying.

He's lived a fast paced life until one day he got a call from the hospital, their father was diagnosed with a disease that requires him to rest and not to move around a lot. The shop was closed temporarily and Jeongwoo was immediately sent to the city to help in taking care of their sick father while also applying for the university. The medications and therapies together with other bills and Jeongwoo's school fees overwhelmed Jihoon as he worked multiple jobs. He worked as a part-time cashier at the morning, then in the afternoon he'll be delivering noodles to a Chinese restaurant and he's a singer at the dining place during the night. If not for his will to survive and succeed he's already given up.

When everything became too much for him, Yoshi was there. Jihoon suddenly called him at 11 in the evening saying that his father was going on a surgery, Yoshi rushed to his side. That was the first time he saw Jihoon breakdown. The pent up stress, exhaustion and tiredness from working day and night has taken it's toll on him and he collapsed on Yoshi's arms. He's unconscious for about an hour and when he woke up Yoshi was still beside him, smiling as he tells him the news that the surgery was successful.

Jihoon couldn't imagine how he's managed to remain sane after everything that happened, maybe because he knows that Jeongwoo still needs him. They talked to their parents and they came to a decision to send their dad back to Busan so that their mom could take care of him while Jihoon manages the shop, it's his father's wish for him to take care of it and because he's a good son he obeyed. He gave him the list of their suppliers that Jihoon will contact, he also taught him how to do his special brews and the greeting he had to say to the customers, they're shouting 'Good morning! Welcome to Sunshine Smile Café' while Jihoon is practicing his coffee brewing skills.

Now it's just him and Jeongwoo, the shop has a second floor that was once used as a storage room but since he's now managing the shop they cleaned it up and moved in there. Jeongwoo was all grown up now but he still cuddles with Jihoon so one bed was enough for them. It was good actually, because now he can focus to his brother and the business. Their father has already recovered and the shop is doing well, he's also quit his part-time jobs but sometimes when he's got free time he still sings on the dining place and Yoshi, he's still meeting him there. They're good friends and Jihoon couldn't be anymore thankful that he met him.

He's about to close the shop one night when Jeongwoo came home from school with a black eye and a cut on the bridge of his nose. Jihoon was alarmed and quickly nursed his wounds. Jeongwoo cried while telling him that the principal will be meeting with him tomorrow.

He came with Jeongwoo to talk to the guardian of the boy he fought with, the principal let them in his office and Jihoon was really agitated because the offender were taking their sweet time making them wait. Assholes.

Jihoon doesn't know why every single time he meets Choi Hyunsuk the latter just keeps on getting even more annoying. He just found out that the boy Jeongwoo fought with was Doyoung and the guardian that came with him was Hyunsuk himself. Great.

Their first meeting after 7 years almost broke into another fight, if the school principal didn't stop them he'll surely throw Hyunsuk out of the window. As the meeting with Mr. Yang gets longer the more likely he'll get into jail because Hyunsuk keeps on glaring at him and he wants to just deck him already. Fuck school rules, he's not even listening anymore because he's focusing on keeping his cool and to not commit any form of crime that might send him to jail.

The only thing that happened that made him somehow happy about meeting that brat again was that he found out that now he's a lot taller and bigger in build than Hyunsuk, the annoying brat had to crane his neck to glare and at him Jihoon was having mental celebration. That's what you get for being an annoying brat, a stagnant growth.

If his business and family are doing alright then of course something bad has to happen because that's just how life is. One night Yoshi called him, he just finished a set of 9 songs for his singing gig at the dining place and he wants to sleep more than anything but when Yoshi told him that he badly needs his help he didn't think twice to say yes and traveled for about 3 hours because it happens to be rush hour and he got stuck on traffic.

Upon opening the door he heard an oddly familiar voice and his assumption was clarified when he saw whose that voice belonged to. Choi Hyunsuk. If Yoshi isn't there he'll leave immediately, he hasn't even stepped a foot in when he heard the annoying brat whining to Yoshi already and even pointed a stubby finger at him! What a rude and annoying little piece of shi--

Before he loses his self control and do what he shouldn't he slammed the door close and brisk walked to the parking lot. He hasn't even changed clothes because he hurried and the first thing he'll see when he arrives was a stupid dwarf with purple beanie? No thanks, he'd rather travel back for another 3 hours than to breathe the same air with that jerk.

Yoshi followed him though and started to talk him into singing the song for him, the guy looks so stressed and Jihoon contemplates whether he'll grant his wish or not, after considering everything that the Japanese has done for him through their years of friendship, he agreed. That annoying brat didn't even look at him when they entered the studio and kept on pressing the button for intercom and telling him what to do. He even made him sing the entire first verse repeatedly for about an hour. He wants to scream to him that he just finished 9 songs during his singing gig and honestly he already feels an impending sore throat but one look at Yoshi's apologetic eyes and he knows that he can't back out now.

Thankfully, Yoshi has told the brat to leave, fucking finally, now he can sing without hesitations because he's not annoyed anymore.

\--

Jeongwoo and him were tending to the shop one morning when he heard the bells ringing he thought it's a customer but it's not. It's just Haruto. Jeongwoo perked up upon seeing his best friend and left Jihoon on the counter alone.

"Oy Haruto! Since you're here almost everyday why don't you just move in with us and pay rent since you're using the shops electricity to plug in that laptop and pretend to do research when you're just going to play online games and if you think I don't know that you're eating my cookies that Jeongwoo secretly gives you without paying then you're wrong." He's almost out of air after nagging the boy who just waved to him.

"Good morning to you too Jihoon-hyung!" Haruto smiled and turned to Jeongwoo again.

Jihoon wants to whack them both with the mop he's holding but decided not to, realizing that violence isn't always the answer except if it's Hyunsuk, then he'll never hesitate.

"I saw Hyunsuk-hyung on my way here."

He heard Haruto say and if he didn't hit him a while ago now he did, but with a rag that he uses to wipe the counter only.

"Mention of that annoying brat's name isn't allowed inside my shop."

Haruto apologized and turned to Jeongwoo again who also hand chopped him on the head.

\--

Sunshine Smile Café.

He once asked their dad why he named the shop Sunshine Smile Café and he said that it's because he thought of him and Jeongwoo. Their smiles were beautiful and can rival the sun for it's brightness.

He already mastered brewing coffee especially his dad's specialty that was passed down to him. He also get to know the suppliers that his father was in contact with, one of them was Madam Choi. She's a middle aged woman with a warm smile and a kind heart that always gives him discounts and extra pieces of cookies whenever he orders. She's also the one who delivers them and whenever she's in the shop Jihoon makes her try his new drinks though Madam Choi says that his specialty is still the best. She's also kind to Jeongwoo and ruffles his hair whenever she sees him, saying that he reminds him of her youngest son.

Jihoon misses their parents and Madam Choi happens to be so good to them so they get close to the point that she even offered to invest on their shop so they could expand but Jihoon declined saying that he'll be having a hard time managing it alone if he expands because Jeongwoo is busy with his studies.

He called Madam Choi last night and informed her that he'll be ordering 7 boxes of cookies. She said she'll deliver it early in the morning.

Morning came and Jihoon opened the shop early, he cleans up while waiting for customers when the door opened. Like a reflex Jihoon has greeted without looking at whoever it was but upon seeing who it was he completely forgot about customer service policy and cursed out loud. Choi Hyunsuk, again. Goddammit.

Life really likes making him suffer and his suffering this morning will be in the form of a short man who can manage to make Jihoon annoyed to the bone even with just the sight of him. Hyunsuk walked out and Jihoon saw that he's holding stack of boxes that looks familiar.

He quickly followed him before he could take away his cookies and when he's close enough he just grabbed on his wrist to make him stop. "ARE THOSE MY COOKIES?!? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THEM?!?"

Hyunsuk pulled his hand away like he's burned by the sudden touch and turned sharply and the height difference between them made him face Jihoon's chest only, Jihoon doesn't know if he's only imagining it but he saw Hyunsuk pout a little before stretching his neck to glare at Jihoon.

"GIVE ME MY COOKIES I ALREADY PAID FOR THOSE!!! "

Hyunsuk is still gripping on the ribbon that bounds the boxes together and Jihoon can't afford any of his shit anymore so he snapped already but Hyunsuk is just as stubborn as him so he snapped back. Harder.

"HERE!!! TAKE THEM!!! EAT THEM ALL 'TIL YOU CHOKE AND DIE!!!"

Jihoon was surprised by how loud Hyunsuk's voice was and he felt embarrassed because people were actually giving them weird looks. He looks like he's bullying a kid.

To stop the people from prying he quickly thought of something to talk about and he happened to notice something that made him facepalm mentally.

"Wait--wait, are you Madam Choi's son or something?"

"Of course I am! Idiot!"

Now, what should he do with that information? He had no clue. He honestly don't know why he hasn't realized a long time ago that Madam Choi actually looks like Hyunsuk's girl version.

So, what was Jihoon's initial reaction to that? He just laughed in disbelief, god, what a 'small' world it is.

"This is the first time I noticed it but, you two really look alike, though aside from the looks there's nothing more. Your mom is kind and gives discounts while you--"

He knows he's spouting nonsense but whatever, he also doesn't know why he's still talking to him.

"Hey wait!" Jihoon called again and Hyunsuk stopped and turned sharply. "Your mom loves drinking my special brew, wait here I'll just get her order."

Dumb is an understatement. One, Choi Hyunsuk is enough to ruin his sanity. He's malfunctioning so bad that he even told Hyunsuk to give the coffee on his behalf when he could just wait for Madam Choi to visit the shop. You're not dumb Jihoon, you're a lamebrained human being.

He's making the drink and was about to finish but because he wants Hyunsuk to wait longer he decided to take his time. He can see Hyunsuk waiting impatiently outside on the transparent glass walls and he suddenly thought of Madam Choi's request the last time she went there.

"Here. Sorry for the wait. I added extra whip cream on it." He handed him the cup of to-go coffee and Hyunsuk looks hesitant so Jihoon, like what he does to customers who can't decide what to order when there's a line behind them already, smiled. His signature smile that makes his eyes form into crescents. "Tell her I also added her requested chocolate chips."

"Sure. "

No 'thank you', just a plain and lifeless 'sure' but Jihoon is alright with that, it's not like their friends after all. Hyunsuk get on his car and Jihoon walked back inside the shop. He turned on the radio and resumed wiping glasses when all of a sudden a song played and for unknown reason, he smiled. It's the song he recorded with Yoshi, it's already released and received positive feedbacks from the general public. He felt proud because he's part of the team or at least he's one of the people that worked for that.

The song is catchy and upbeat with well-written lyrics and Jihoon sings along when it's the hook part of the song.

Just this once,  
Let's forget about the past,  
Get closer to each other,  
Hold me tight before the nightfall,  
Because when the morning comes and we're both sober,  
All of this will crash and burn,  
Yes, we'll still wish for one another to crash and burn.


	3. Hyunsuk's Long And Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Hyunsuk's struggles as a company representative and Jihoon making ghost jokes because it's fun, for him.

Being a music producer allowed Hyunsuk to get to know a lot of people, good or bad. The business he's in requires him to please people who doesn't even actually deserve his efforts, one of them is the one he'll be meeting today. 

Lee Byunggon. A famous rapper that spits fire whenever he raps on stage. 

Hyunsuk is a fan of hiphop himself, when he's in high school he used to join underground rapping competitions and that's how he learned how to write lyrics since underground rappers uses their own compositions. 

Anyway, back to the present time, he's travelling to Busan. Why? 

Byunggon was staying on one of his rest houses there and because Hyunsuk was the one assigned by the company to talk him into doing a collaboration with one of their artist he complied. 

The house is actually a villa, with a pool and a garden filled with Greek statues and bushes that makes it look like you teleported to the Athens, Greece. Hyunsuk himself was born rich so seeing houses like this isn't a big deal for him anymore. 

A maid lead him to the terrace where the rapper was, he's lying down on a couch and sipping vodka at 2:00 in the afternoon. 

"Aye Hyunsuk! Welcome, have a seat." Byunggon gestured for him to sit.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, y'know, the company really wants to work with you on a collaboration project since they acknowledge your skills and talent." Hyunsuk is highly trained to be this skilled in saying flowery words that will make the clients and artists agree with his deals. Fake compliments and fake smiles and viola! He'll have a signed deal at the end of the day. 

"How about you?" Byunggon shifted on his seat and leaned forward, setting aside his vodka to look at Hyunsuk straight in the eyes. 

"What about me?" Hyunsuk asked, he's met a lot of picky artists and demanding clients before but this is the first time someone actually asked something like this.

"Do you like my songs?" Byunggon is still looking at him and Hyunsuk was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

"Of course. Your songs are great and so are you." Hyunsuk replied, smiling. He doesn't know why but his gut feeling is telling him that this meeting isn't going to be as he likes it to be.

"Yeah?" Byunggon smiled at him and Hyunsuk was about to pull out his laptop to show him the plan the company has for the collaboration project but Byunggon held his hand effectively making him halt his movements. "Let's save that for later, can we talk for a bit more before that? I think I like talking to you."

Hyunsuk isn't raised to be rude so he brushed off that lingering feeling and nodded. Byunggon smiled and stood, leading him to his personal office. Hyunsuk looks around and tries to remember the way out, he noticed that Byunggon really likes art because along the hallway there are framed abstract paintings.

"This is where I write my songs." Byunggon swung open a door and entered, Hyunsuk followed him and he saw that it was actually a studio. It was dimly lit and the furnitures are mostly in black or gray. He's made to sit on one of the reclining chairs and Byunggon sat across, again, he's staring. Hyunsuk wants to remind him that staring is rude but he needs him to sign a contract before this meeting ends so he remained silent and smiled instead. 

"This is a great place to produce songs. The vibe and the equipments are all present here, no wonder your songs are chart toppers." Hyunsuk showers him with praises and the rapper looks genuinely happy with it.

"You like it here? You can come here anytime you want." Byunggon held his hand for the second time and Hyunsuk wants to tell him already that touching someone during a supposedly formal meeting between a producer and artist isn't allowed. But he didn't, of course he didn't, he kept his mouth shut and quickly changed the topic. 

"Anyway, Gon--can I call you that? It's so you can feel more comfortable while we're discussing and--" Hyunsuk wasn't able to finish his sentence because Byunggon intertwined their fingers all of a sudden. Hyunsuk is taken aback by the action but he didn't do anything, he just needed to finish this already and leave immediately. 

"Yeah, you can call me that. I like it." Byunggon is fiddling with Hyunsuk's dainty fingers and smiles up to the producer. "I like it when you say my name."

Now that, that's the red flag Hyunsuk wasn't able to see. This rapper looks at him differently from the beginning, touching him without his consent and now he's saying inappropriate things. Hyunsuk quickly pulled his hand away and Byunggon was obviously surprised by it. "Not trying to be rude but I'm here as a company representative and we're currently having a meeting about a future project."

That seemed to work because Byunggon leaned back and looked away from Hyunsuk, finally, he feels suffocated when there's eyes on him. "Okay, future projects, okay let's talk about it."

Hyunsuk noticed the shift in the mood and the way Byunggon's jaw tensed. He seriously need to get this meeting wrapped up as soon as he can. "Alright, so as I mentioned awhile ago, the company is interested in working with you for a collaboration project as they see you as one of the best artists out there. It will be a song with you as a featured artist and some from our company. It'll be released as a title track for a digital album and is expected to be released by the second half of the year."

Byunggon pondered for a moment, thumb stroking his chin as he pretended to think hard. Hyunsuk waits for his response but all he got was a click of a tongue and a menacing look at Byunggon's eyes. "That's it?"

Hyunsuk was offended by the rapper's reaction but he didn't show. If anything he already expects this kind of reaction to every artist he talks to. "Yeah, that's it."

It was silent after that but no--not the comforting silence, it's more of an eerie like as Hyunsuk is trying to think of something to do to get this meeting done. 

"Where's the contract?" Byunggon sounds like he's getting bored already so Hyunsuk quickly pulled out the contract from his bag and handed it to Byunggon together with a pen. 

"It's stated in the contract that by agreeing to it means that you are expected to participate in the process of writing and producing since they know that you like giving opinions on how to improve the entire song itself." Hyunsuk continued to ramble like he's a machine programmed to recite an entire protocol. 

Byunggon reads it as Hyunsuk waits patiently, he reached for his bag which is placed on the table beside him when all of a sudden he heard a ripping sound. He looked up and saw Byunggon ripping the contract as he sit there, mouth agape, watching the contract that the company entrusted to him got shred into pieces. 

"I might have considered signing it only if you didn't act petty all of a sudden. You made it clear that you don't want to work with me so, no. I won't sign that."

Hyunsuk is a patient person. He has met many people who tested his patience and honestly up until now, no one comes close to Jihoon but this--this rude and lanky rapper looks like he's going to snatch Jihoon's spot at the top all of a sudden. He took a deep breath and forced a smile while Byunggon eyes him like he was an insect that doesn't deserve his attention. "Alright. I guess we'll be wrapping up this meeting early. I'll relay your decision to the company and we'll contact you if there's another project in the future that we would like you to be a part of. I'll take my leave now and thank you for welcoming me into your humble abode."

The rapper didn't even walk him to the door and he literally had to use the paintings on the wall as a guide to be able to find his way out because there's a lot of intersecting hallways, then at the the living room a maid has escorted him out and opened the gates for him before he could leave. That's another thing with this kind of business, people will do you bad then they'll blame you for it. Shameless bastards. 

He immediately called Yoshi and told him the news about the failed proposal, the Japanese sighed and said that that's one of the reason why the company sent him instead of other representatives, because they knew that Hyunsuk can stand his ground and if an artist or a client is overbearing he'll still be able to get things done without casualties. 

"But he didn't sign the contract. What should we do?"

"Suk, come here first and we'll explain it to them. Byunggon isn't the only one, he's considered first because he's well known and he's a household name but that doesn't mean we have no other choice."

"But what if he tells them that he didn't sign it because I don't want to work with him?"

"Suk can you hear what you're saying? You just told me how he's acting inappropriately and that he ripped the contract himself, Mr. Song doesn't like artists who's so full of themselves so I think he'll even thank you for that failed contract signing."

"Yoshi I know you're trying to comfort me but I'm really worried about it."

"Suk, you've been working under Mr. Song since you're an intern and y'know that he acknowledges your efforts and work ethics so just come here already and tell him about what happened yourself."

Hyunsuk ended the call as he stops at a convenience store, he's still in Busan and it's getting late already so he needs to buy something to eat and drink before he continues driving for about 4 hours again. 

He's been driving when all of a sudden the car stopped and when he checked it's engine it's broken and because this day is really meant for misfortunes he has also left his tools on the garage. Now he's trapped in the middle of nowhere and he doesn't know why but there's really no other vehicles passing by. Maybe this road is hunted that's why people are avoiding it? Or maybe vagabonds lurk around this area that's why they are avoiding it? Hyunsuk's mind is producing scary scenarios and it's already dark, it's getting chilly as well and his shirt was made of thin fabric so he feels the cold prickling on his skin.

He was rubbing his arms and blowing on his hands when he saw a car coming to his direction, the first car in two hours. He immediately walked towards the sidewalk and waved his hands so that the driver will see him when they pass, finally, he'll have his escape in this abyss of darkness.

"Hey!!!" He shouted once the car is close enough but to his misfortune the car didn't stop and just pass him with a great speed. Choi Hyunsuk, 26, unfortunate since he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"What the--" He felt like he was being punished for not being able to seal the deal and now he has to wait for another hour or two before another car passes by. His phone has it's battery drained already and he doesn't know where his charger is so there's no way for him to be able to contact anyone. He's alone, in a dark and foreign place with no means of transportation and communication. He wants to cry already.

Meeting with an asshole in a day is normal but meeting another in the middle of an empty highway far from the city at 8 in the evening while your car engine is having problems and isn't working is too much. 

The car that passed him awhile ago returned and as much as he was happy that finally he'll be able to get home he's also pissed off to the core because of all people in the entire country whom he will have to ask for a ride it had to be this bastard in a green minivan that looks so cramped. Park fucking Jihoon. Again. Why does he have to show up in every unfortunate event in Hyunsuk's life? 

"Choi!" Jihoon shouted from the driver's seat.

"..."

"Just say it already Choi, it isn't that hard."

"No, fuck you."

"Oops, wrong answer." Jihoon looks like he's having fun teasing Hyunsuk while the latter is almost freezing to death outside. "Try again."

"No."

"You rather die in here?"

"..."

"Wait--you haven't noticed how isolated this road was? You're literally in the middle of a hunted highway."

"Stop making up stories bastard, you're not fooling anyone here."

"Choi I literally lived here for a decade and 6 years already and I know the history of the places here. Unfortunately, you're trapped in a hunted highway where numerous car accidents has happened before and took countless lives so unless you want to have a face to face interaction with an actual ghost then you should tell me what you need already."

"..."

"Just say the magic words."

"No."

"Alright. I'll be taking my leave then, tell that woman standing behind you I said hi."

Hyunsuk heard Jihoon's voice ringing inside his head as he felt a shiver run down his spine after Jihoon said those last words. Jihoon has already started the engine and is now maneuvering the car to do a U-TURN when Hyunsuk ran towards him, panting and shivering, eyes glassy as he huffs. "Give me a ride."

Scaredy cat smh (￣へ￣)

Hyunsuk is already anticipating Jihoon's snarky comments but the younger just opened the door and let him in without a word. The heater is turned on and Hyunsuk finally feels the warmth after being stuck in the cold. Jihoon drove quietly as Hyunsuk closes his eyes and gulps, throat dry and thirsty. 

"There's water on the backseat." He heard Jihoon said and he immediately opened his eyes as he reaches for a stainless tumbler on a small bag on the back seat. 

After that it's quiet again but not the eerie one, more like calm and peaceful, lulling Hyunsuk to sleep but of course Jihoon is there to interrupt him. "Where should I drop you off?"

"Is there any hotel or inn nearby?"

"No."

"What?"

"Establishments here are required to close before 10 in the evening."

"Oh."

Now, he lost count of how many misfortunes has happened to him today and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, thinking hard about what can he do for tonight. 

"If you want... You can come with me."

Hyunsuk's eyes widened and he internally cringed on how he actually felt happy with Jihoon's offer. It's like when a man stuck in the desert for days was given water but the water was from a sewerage. The analogy is weird but yeah, something like that. 

"Do you know a place where I could spend the night?" He murmured, quiet and almost inaudible but Jihoon is still able to catch it. 

"I'm on my way to my parents house."

Hyunsuk turned to Jihoon and stared like an idiot, he doesn't know what to say and he almost blurted out a curse.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"W-why?"

"You're dumb as a rock."

"Hey! Watch your mouth! I'm saying why are you offering me to stay at your parents house?"

"What the hell are you being so picky for? I already told you there's no hotels or inns open this time of the night and I'm on my way to my parents house so might as well just come with me. That's a win-win for us."

"But how do I travel back to the city tomorrow?"

"I'll have to go back there tomorrow too because Jeongwoo is alone and he can't manage the shop by his self."

"..."

"You're going to say something again?"

"..."

"If you're so against the idea of coming with me I'll just leave you here." Jihoon pulled up in the middle of the highway and cocked an eyebrow towards Hyunsuk. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I... " Hyunsuk weighs the pros and cons of staying with an asshole on that certain asshole's house but the pros are greater; he'll get a sure place to spend the night, he'll surely be back to the city tomorrow and maybe, just maybe, there's food on Jihoon's house because his last meal was two hours ago and that's a cup of instant noodles only. 

"Choi, between your useless pride and your life what's more important?"

"Of course my life is more important!"

"Then?"

"Just drive already, I don't care where we'll go just shut the fuck up."

"You don't care even though you're about to go to your enemy's turf?"

"If you don't shut up and drive already I'll punch you."

"But you're small? Your arms won't be able to reach?"

Hyunsuk felt the impending headache and just closed his eyes and tuned out Jihoon's rambling. Arguing with that bastard will do him no good.

He fell asleep and when he woke up Jihoon was already pulling up in front of a small two storey house. There's also a duvet draped on him and if his eyes aren't fooling him his phone was also charging on Jihoon's power bank. He snatched it and turned it on, it's almost fully charged and he immediately dialled Yoshi's number.

"Suk! Where are you?"

"I'm safe don't worry."

"But where?"

"uh..."

Jihoon has already unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door but he turned to Hyunsuk. "Oy brat are you coming or not?"

"Wait--is that--" Yoshi wasn't able to finish what he's about to say because Hyunsuk ended the call immediately. 

"I am and stop calling me brat!"

\--

He didn't know what to say for the nth time that day. 

How do you even talk to your mortals enemy's parents when that enemy brings you home and his parents welcomes you and even prepared a dinner? 

How? 

Someone needs to tell Hyunsuk how because he's been standing at the doorway behind Jihoon while Jihoon was greeting his parents.

"You came with a friend. Come in." Jihoon's mother smiles so beautifully and Hyunsuk smiles back. God. What did he get his self into? 

"We assume your already hungry from your trip, we prepared a dinner for you." Jihoon's father seconded and upon hearing the mention of dinner Hyunsuk immediately perked up. 

"I'm Choi Hyunsuk, sorry for the inconvenience." Hyunsuk bowed. Gosh they're so kind what should he do now?  
\--

"You are Madam Choi's son?" Jihoon's father gasped, obviously surprised as Hyunsuk nods before stuffing his mouth with the curry. They prepared curry and rice and some fruits because they thought Jihoon is alone, they even apologized because they didn't prepared enough food but Hyunsuk was very thankful for that already, if anything he's not even their son's friend to begin with and them being nice to him makes him feel guilty. 

"He's the oldest." Jihoon said and Jihoon's mom placed another cup of rice on Hyunsuk's plate.

"Eat well. You look so handsome and you look exactly like Madam Choi." Jihoon's mom was still smiling and Hyunsuk now knows where Jihoon got his bright smile. 

"Thank you. You look beautiful too, now I know where Jihoon got his smile." Hyunsuk wants to cringe with what he just said but he might get kicked out of the house so he swallows and proceeds to stuff his mouth instead. He's been starving and this curry tastes so good so even when he's sitting beside a jerk he'll just endure.

Just for tonight. He reminds his self that just for tonight he should not lash out at Jihoon. He did him many favors after all.  
\--

"Here, those are mine and it's the smallest size I have unless you want to wear my mom's shirt then--" Jihoon handed him a shirt and a pair of sweatpants that are neatly folded. They've already finished their dinner and Jihoon's parents already go to sleep. 

"Thanks." Hyunsuk accepts it with shaky hands, they're currently in the living room and Jihoon is already dressed in his pajamas. 

"The bathroom is over there, just turn to that corner." Jihoon pointed at his left and Hyunsuk went to the direction he's pointing. Once inside he immediately changed and folded his own clothes. He feels darn tired and his limbs we're aching because he slept at an uncomfortable position when he fell asleep on the car. 

He came out of the bathroom and Jihoon isn't at the living room anymore. 

'Maybe he's already asleep.' Hyunsuk thought to his self as he sat on the couch. He misses his bed and his pillow fort and the scented candle he bought from France last Christmas. 

Just as he was thinking about his bed Jihoon emerged from the room on the second floor, carrying two pillows and a blanket. "Oy brat! Go upstairs already! What are you spacing out for?"

Hyunsuk flinched and turned to Jihoon's direction. "But I'll be sleeping here?"

"No, you'll sleep there. Now move." Jihoon dumped the pillows on the couch across Hyunsuk and the latter was staring at him dumbly. 

"But I'm okay here." Hyunsuk wants to tell Jihoon that he doesn't want to see his room but his parents might hear and they might get offended, it's okay if it's Jihoon alone but his parents has treated Hyunsuk so kind.

"Can't you just do as your told? If my mom sees you sleeping here she'll scold me for treating a visitor so poorly so do me a favor and just go." Jihoon insists and Hyunsuk could feel the exhaustion evident in his voice so he just obeyed. Fuck, he obeyed Jihoon and he's sure as hell that that bastard's ego is already inflated. 

When he entered the room he kind of felt sad. It's almost empty save for the bed, study table and the dresser. There's a window beside the bed and the moonlight is the only source of light inside, it illuminates the small room as Hyunsuk takes a deep breath. 

Hyunsuk plopped into the bed, burying his face into the soft matress that feels like clouds and his body was being engulfed by it. Apples. It smells like apples, maybe it's the detergent their using but he cannot care about that anymore because right now, he's at Jihoon's room, wearing Jihoon's clothes and Jihoon did him a lot of favor so now he doesn't know what to feel. His mind was on a haywire and he's exhausted. A lot of things happened today; his meeting with Byunggon, the ripped contract, him getting lost inside his house, got stuck in the middle of nowhere, asked Jihoon for a ride, slept on the car and met Jihoon's parents. All in one day. 

He rolled on his side and faced the window, the moon is full and stars are scattered on the night sky. He can feel his eyelids getting heavy and he succumbed to a deep slumber. 

Hyunsuk fell asleep and the moon was casting a soft light upon him. He dreamed of his old memories of running around the neighborhood, Junkyu and Mashiho playing house and him meeting the kid with the bright eyes and beautiful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this the next update will be messy 😂 that's why I'm letting Hyunsuk sleep for now


	4. Car sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But belly fats are cute! 
> 
> Hyunsuk likes black coffee 
> 
> Jihoon's mom is me tbh
> 
> Jihoon has always been cute.
> 
> Death threats while traveling? Yes. 
> 
> Hyunsuk in a black turtle neck. 
> 
> Jihoon's realization.

Hyunsuk scrunched his nose upon smelling an unfamiliar scent. It smells like apples, his room smells like lavender so that means he's not in his room or someone sprayed scented bug spray. He cracked an eye open and the first thing he saw was a small window with no curtains, he pushed his self up and rubbed his arms, his eyes landed on the red and blue striped pattern of the shirt he's wearing and memories of what happened last night flashed on his mind. He rubbed his face harshly and bit his nails, fuck, his anxiety is kicking in because he's in an unfamiliar place with people he doesn't know--or actually he knows one, unfortunately. 

"Oy Choi! Wake up!" Jihoon swung the door open and Hyunsuk flinched upon his loud shouting. "Oh, you're already awake. Get up now, we have to leave immediately."

Hyunsuk narrowed his eyes at Jihoon because the latter is still standing in the doorway, hand on the doorknob. "Get out. I have to change clothes."

Jihoon cackled so loud Hyunsuk almost got worried if he's still sane. "What? You're embarrassed? I bet you have belly fats because you don't work out and you're always sitting and bosses everyone around you."

Hyunsuk couldn't believe what he just heard. Did this motherfucker just underestimated his 3 hours work out on the gym every morning? Did this idiot just doubted him and his six pa--whatever, he's not going to argue with him this early in the morning. He stood, walked towards the jerk who's grinning like a stupid dog and with all the force he can muster inside his body that morning shoved Jihoon out before slamming the door close to Jihoon's face. 

He's so pissed off that he completely forgot that Jihoon's parents were just downstairs and they surely heard him slam the door, fuck. He crouched and groaned, now what are they going to tell him? That's he's an ungrateful person because they welcomed him on their home, fed him and let him stay for the night just for him to act rude? Wow, what a harsh life he's living in. 

He quickly changed clothes and fixed his hair before going downstairs, he can only wish that he'll see none of Jihoon's parents because he can't face them right now after what he just did. 

"Hyunsuk-ah, good thing you're already awake. Come here, eat breakfast first." 

Hyunsuk heard a woman's voice and he snapped his head towards it's direction, it's Jihoon's mom wearing a pink apron and she's in the kitchen. Jihoon's dad was already seated in the dining table and Jihoon is nowhere to be found. Hyunsuk looked around and unconciously fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

"Jihoon is loading the boxes on the car but he'll be back in no time so sit down first and have coffee." Jihoon's father gestured for him to sit down and he obeyed. He's reading a newspaper and he smiled at Hyunsuk, Hyunsuk on the other hand wants to apologize for the ruckus he caused earlier. 

"Here. Drink it before it gets cold. I made it a bit sweeter since I don't think you'll like the bitter one." Jihoon's mom placed a mug of coffee in front of him and Hyunsuk muttered a 'thank you' and bowed. He wanted to tell her that he actually prefers black coffee but he might sound demanding so he just took a sip and to his surprise it actually tastes good. 

"This is really good, Mrs. Park. Thank you." He took another sip as Jihoon entered the kitchen.

"Jihoon sit down and have coffee first." Jihoon's mother poured another cup of coffee and placed it beside Hyunsuk's. Wow, so Jihoon is going to sit beside him again? 

\--  
"I didn't get to see clearly last night but Hyunsuk, you look so handsome and cute. Your skin also looks so soft." Jihoon's mom continues to praise him and Hyunsuk smiles bashfully. Jihoon on his side just rolls his eyes and drinks his coffee. The four of them are seated on the small table, it's a bit cramped and Jihoon's arm occasionally brushes with Hyunsuk's.

"He's Madam Choi's son, of course he'll be handsome like that." Now it's Jihoon's dad, Hyunsuk wants the ground to just crack open and swallow him already. He can't take this much guilt anymore. 

"I'm also here. Why are you just talking about him? I'm your son and I haven't been home for 3 months." Jihoon grumbles and pouts. Hyunsuk wants to laugh but he can't so he just bit his lip to suppressed it. 

"Yes, we know but you're our son. We have praised you ever since you're born and you literally grew up hearing that you're cute from everyone here." Jihoon's mom scolded him and Hyunsuk's shoulders are already trembling because he can't restrain his laughter anymore. 

"Oh look! Even his laugh sounds so cute! Oh my God why is my son isn't as cute as you." Jihoon's mom cooed and Hyunsuk felt his face heating up. Now it's Jihoon's turn to laugh at his beet red face. 

\--

After their morning coffee with Jihoon's parents they already said goodbye and Jihoon's mom hugged him and even said that when they go to the city he should visit the shop and she'll make him a special brew that he'll surely like. Hyunsuk cannot say no so he just said that he will if he's not busy. 

Once inside Jihoon's van, Hyunsuk is on his serious mode again. No talking. No looking. Just minding each others business. 

Hyunsuk closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

"Oy brat! Don't you ever go to the shop ever again. Just forget what my mom said."

"I know, now shut up and drive."

"No, you shut up."

"I won't. Don't tell me what to do."

"If you won't, I'll make you."

"Wow, are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I'm threatening you." 

"And what are you gonna do to me ha?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Of course I know. I'm not dumb like you."

"Oh, well at least I'm not a spoiled brat like you."

"You're not a spoiled brat but you're an annoying asshole."

"..."

"..."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"We're in the middle of nowhere Jihoon!"

"I don't care."

"..."

"Get out while I'm still civil with you." 

"Wha--you can't leave me here!"

"I can and I will. Now, get out."

"No."

"Choi, if you don't get out yourself, I'll throw you out of the window."

"Oh, really? You think I'm afraid of you huh?" 

Jihoon stepped on the breaks, got out of the car, forcefully grabbed Hyunsuk's arm and dragged Hyunsuk out of the car. 

"Ouch! Bastard! Let go of me!"

"Okay. As you wish."

Jihoon shoved him and went back inside his car. Hyunsuk immediately run towards the vehicle and stood in front of it, blocking the way. If Jihoon insist on going and leaving Hyunsuk then he'll have to run over Hyunsuk first. 

"Get out of the way, Choi."

"No. I wont!"

"I said get out of the fucking way! Goddammit!"

"No. You're not going anywhere without me! You're not leaving me here!"

Jihoon started the engine and the car inched closer to Hyunsuk who's still standing in the way. 

"Choi! What the fuck?!?"

"If I only have a choice I won't ask for your help stupid jerk!"

Hyunsuk felt his eyes getting watery. Fuck tears of frustration and fuck Jihoon who's always making his life miserable.

Jihoon is still gripping on the stirring wheel while they're glaring daggers at each other. It's already 9 in the morning, the sun is up and burning Hyunsuk's pale skin making him even more irritated as he stands in the middle of a highway, in front of a green minivan and a jerk named Park Jihoon. 

Hyunsuk doesn't know if his life is really a big fat joke because one moment the sun was burning him alive and the next heavy rain poured down on him. If actual tears fell from his eyes, it's disguised as rainwater dripping from the sky. 

When Jihoon allowed him to get inside he's already dripping wet, his clothes are soaked in rain water and his hair was completely drenched. Great. 

Jihoon clicked his tongue before sighing as he reached out for something on the backseat. "Here. Dry yourself. You're wetting the seat."

Jihoon handed him the duvet he used last night when he fell asleep and he dried his hair first. The thin fabric of his shirt sticks on his skin, he mentally facepalmed. Wearing thin white shirt isn't always a good option. He resumed wiping his clothes, his shoes had water inside and he shivers from the cold. 

They've been driving for about 2 hours already and Hyunsuk starts to feel warm, his eyelids are also getting heavy and he sneezed. Jihoon gave him a side-eyed glare before clearing his throat. 

"Choi."

Hyunsuk groaned. His throat hurts and his head feels fuzzy. 

"Choi."

"..."

"Are you still alive?"

Hyunsuk cracked an eye open and croaked. "Motherfucker."

"Don't die on me, Choi. If you die on me I'll leave your body here and make sure no one finds it."

"I'll fucking kill you." Hyunsuk's voice is so hoarse like he just finished belting out the highest notes in a rock concert. 

"That is, if you don't die first." Jihoon pulled up on the side walk and reached for a duffel bag on the back seat. He rummaged inside and retrieved a pair of pants and a black turtle neck shirt. "I think you should change your clothes already, you're going to catch a fever."

Hyunsuk grabs the shirt and starts stripping, Jihoon looked away and after some time, since Hyunsuk is moving so slow he just went out of the car and let Hyunsuk have his privacy. 

Jihoon won't admit it but now he knows why Hyunsuk got offended when he joked about belly fats that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Back to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk is still sick 
> 
> Hyunsuk is still a fashionista even when he's delirious 
> 
> Yoshi didn't see anything 
> 
> Hyunsuk fanboying over his superior 
> 
> The company will what?

The drive lasted for another 2 hours and Hyunsuk was asleep in the entirety of it. After changing into Jihoon's clothes--again--he immediately fell asleep. It's rare for him to get sick but since he got drenched in rain and he wore his wet clothes for about an hour he caught a fever. 

Jihoon was about to wake him up and ask him where he should drop him off but by the proximity of their bodies he can feel the heat radiating off of him. His fever hasn't gone down. So he did what he thinks is the best solution; call Yoshi. He dialled Yoshi's number and the other immediately answered.

"Yoshi, I'm sorry for the sudden call but I need your help."

"What? Why? And by the way, are you with Hyunsuk? I think I heard your voice during the phone call last night but Hyunsuk ended it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jihoon, you're not a very good liar."

"Wha--this isn't about me, okay? Anyway where's your house? Hyunsuk is sleeping, I don't know where to take him."

"But you know where he lives, right?"

"You know I can't go there especially if he's like this."

"Huh? Why? What happened to Hyunsuk?"

"He caught a fever."

"..."

"Just tell me your address already, I'll drop him off there."  
\--  
When Hyunsuk woke up he's in another house but this one looks more familiar.

"Suk." He heard Yoshi call his name and when he turned to look at his direction he felt a skull-splitting headache. He winced and massaged his temples. God. This feels worse than hangover. 

"How did I get here?" His voice is still as hoarse as ever, Yoshi sat beside him and handed him a flu medicine and a glass of water.

"Why are you with Jihoon?" Yoshi asked and Hyunsuk isn't pleased with the teasing tone of his voice. 

"Why are you answering my question with another question?"

"..."

"..."

"Jihoon brought you here. "

Hyunsuk drank the medicine first and sighed, he doesn't want to be in debt with Jihoon. If only he had other options he'll never ever ask for his help. 

"How about my car? I left it in Busan." Hyunsuk is borderline panicking because his Mercedes Benz that he worked so hard for was left behind in an inhabited place. 

"The tow company called, you have to pay for the towing and storage fees. But your car is safely stored in a tow yard." Yoshi puts a hand on Hyunsuk's forehead, he's still hot. "You should rest for now, your fever hasn't gone away yet."

Hyunsuk nodded and plopped down on the bed. Yoshi's room smells like pinewoods, a total opposite to the sweet scent of apple on Jihoon's room. 

\--

When he woke up Yoshi already left but there's a note on the table as well as a flu medicine and a glass of water. He read what's written in the paper :

'I already called Mr. Song and he said that you'll be having a meeting with him tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning but for now you rest.'

Hyunsuk massages his shoulder and headed to the kitchen, he rummaged on Yoshi's fridge and retrieved an apple, he has no appetite but he needs to eat so an apple will do. Apple. How is it possible for a room to smell like apples? Is there detergent powders that are apple scented? Hyunsuk felt a sharp pang of pain in his head and he held on to the handle of the fridge for support. If not for Jihoon's fucked up idea of leaving him in the middle of nowhere then he'll never be soaked in rain water and catch a fever. He huffs and walks back to the bedroom, at least Yoshi's room has more things and there's even a TV propped in a table just in front of the bed. He won't get bored. 

He was looking for the remote control when he saw a black turtle neck shirt and denim pants neatly folded on the stool beside the laundry basket. Is this the--oh my God! He remembers it now! Did he just stripped in front of Jihoon?!? He's completely lost his mind that he did that in front of that jerk who said he had a fucking belly fa--wait, why is he panicking? They're both guys, so what's the problem? And his body isn't something to be ashamed of, in fact he's got muscles and a six pa--WAIT!!! IF HE CHANGED CLOTHES IN THE CAR AND THIS IS THE CLOTHES HE WORE THEN WHY IS HE DRESSED IN ANOTHER SET OF CLOTHES NOW?!? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 

He reached for his phone on the table, hands shaking as he dialled Yoshi's number, the Japanese answered immediately. 

"Su--"

"YOSHI!!! "

"WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL AN AMBULANCE?"

"..."

"HYUNSUK!!!"

"O-oh, sorry, uhm, it's just--wait how do I say it..."

"Suk, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry it's just, I just want to ask. Did I strip in front of you while I'm delirious or did you help me change my clothes or what actually happened and who's clothes is this I'm wearing right now?"

He heard a snort from the other line and a muffled laugh. His forehead scrunched as he waits for Yoshi to answer. 

"Suk, seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You changed your own clothes, I don't know how you did it but you asked for a sweater and sweatpants then I left you in the room to change. You did it all by yourself, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You didn't see anything?"

"Nothing. I swear. I didn't see anything."

"Okay."

He heard a beep and he looked at his phone, the call is already ended. He resumed searching for the remote control when his head started to hurt like hell again. 

"Ouch!" He felt like his head was being pounded and crushed, he also got dizzy so he blindly went to the bed and curled to his side. Maybe later, he'll watch TV later but for now he'll just sleep and hopefully when he wakes up he's already recovered from his fever. 

\--

The meeting with Mr. Song lasted for about an hour and to his surprise it's not just Mr. Song who's in the meeting, it's a general meeting and Yoshi is beside him, occasionally touching his forehead to check if he's not hot. 

"Due to BLACKPINK's successful debut and continous promotions the company has increased it's profits and has exceeded it's target sales in the first half of the year. After considering all factors we have come to a decision to debut another group."

Mr. Kim Jinwoo, the Marketing director was the one speaking and as much as Hyunsuk wants to focus on what he's saying he can't help but be distracted by how he looks so unreal. Like, how? How is it possible for a man to be able to pull off pretty and handsome at the same time? Fucking how? 

"Suk, close your mouth." Yoshi nudge him on the rib, Hyunsuk clamped his mouth shut and nervously looked around. Hopefully no one else saw him. But he's too embarrassed because Yoshi saw him ogling someone and that someone happened to be one of the executives. Embarrassed is an understatement, he wants to just evaporate right then and there.

"Our proposal is to conduct a casting audition which will be led by Mr. Song Minho and Mr. Lee Chanhyuk, two of our highly competent directors. The idea is to have a boygroup with 7 members that will undergo training and will be debuted with the name TREASURE. To avoid overlapping with BLACKPINK's comeback, the casting audition will commence at the end of the month and is assumed to last until the third week of the succeeding month."


	6. Hyunsuk's Mission, Yoshi's 1 word, the MILLENIUM and the Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk is given a mission 
> 
> Yoshi really likes eating alone and requesting songs
> 
> Hyunsuk heard a girl's voice and he ran away smh
> 
> Hyunsuk is a casual drinker 
> 
> Wait--why is he craving coffee?

"So..." Yoshi trailed off, Hyunsuk and him were back in the studio. After the general meeting they were immediately sent back to their respective areas. 

"So?"

"Why are you with Jihoon?"

"That again?"

"You didn't answer it yesterday. I don't want to use force to get answers so please just answer it. I have a feeling that something happened."

"...no."

"If you don't give me answers I'll ask Jihoon himself and y'know that in his side of the story you'll always be the bad guy so I want to hear your side first."

"..."

"It's okay. Don't be shy. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Hyunsuk took a deep breath. He can do this. "I slept on their house. I mean not his house--his parents house."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow and Hyunsuk already knows that he's trying to pry for more answers.

"As I told you about the meeting with Byunggon, I had hard time going out of his house and when I'm already out, I'm so hungry so I stopped by a convenience store and fed myself with all the food that caught my eyes, I really regret that since I took more time picking what should I purchase than when I'm finally eating. Then as I was driving, I don't know what kind of curse was casted on me that day but my car, my Mercedes Benz, just stopped working all of a sudden, I mean the engine, the engine was broken and since y'know, I just bought a car but I don't know how to fix engines and it so happened that I also left the tools on the garage."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting there Yoshi, be patient. Okay, so my car is broken, then I waited for 2 hours, could you believe that? I waited for 2 fucking hours because the road I was in was hunted and shit and people are kind of avoiding it even though it's the fastest route because they believe that it's hunted."

Yoshi handed him a bottle of water and he drank a few gulps before continuing. "Then after 2 hours a car pass by, of course I did what people does in the movies when they're in that kind of situation and I waved my hand and shouted so that the driver will see me but when it's finally in front of me it fucking accelerated like it really avoided me. It turns out that the driver of that vehicle is Jihoon and he's on his way to his parents house to get some of Jeongwoo's things that are left there. He told me that the highway is really hunted then y'know... "

Hyunsuk saw Yoshi snickering. "I already knew it. You got scared then you asked for a ride."

Hyunsuk wants to tell him he's wrong but whatever, there's no point in denying. Yoshi is still going to ask Jihoon so he'll just tell him the truth based on his experience. 

"...yes. Something like that. Anyway, that's it."

"T-that's it?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Yoshi get back to work. We have expectations to meet."

Hyunsuk turned the computer on and opened some folders until he found the one they've been working on for the last 2 weeks. They just kind of had an impulsive idea of producing a predebut song, something that was ready to be given to any artist if needed. They're just joking around while writing it and he's just playing random keys on the keyboard then he made an interesting sequence by tapping 2 keys simultaneously and Yoshi was complaining about how Mr. Lee was always giving him stacks of papers that had lyrics in it but has no melody whatsoever, Hyunsuk was laughing at him when he suddenly said 'I'm going crazy' and Hyunsuk and his fat brain thought of some phrases that will have connections to the phrase Yoshi said. That's how the song 'Going Crazy' is born and Hyunsuk feels like he's going crazy too because he suddenly remembered that Mr. Song told him that he'll meet him after lunch break since they didn't get to discuss about the failed contract signing with Byunggon. Oh, Hyunsuk is going to need a lot of strength to be able to explain things to his direct superior who trained him personally when it comes to sealing deals. He'll surely get an earful. 

\--

Hyunsuk wasn't able to eat lunch because he's too nervous, if he eats he'll surely throw up and he doesn't want to retch in front of Mr. Song. He nervously taps his fingers on the table and checks his phone if there's any messages. None. 

A few more nervous knee bouncing and nail biting and Mr. Song came, Hyunsuk greeted him as Mr. Song sat on the chair across.

"Hyunsuk-ah." Mr. Song started and Hyunsuk knows that tone really well. He's heard that many times before and Mr. Song only uses that when he's about to smash some logic on someone's empty head, the unfortunate one that is going to have it today is Hyunsuk. Pray for him. He needs that.

"Y-yes sir?" Hyunsuk hates it when he stutters because it only happens when he's really afraid. 

"What happened to the contract?" Mr. Song scrutinizes Hyunsuk's small figure as he fidgets with his sleeves. 

"I'm sorry Sir, something happened and the contract isn't signed." Hyunsuk doesn't like to talk about the details of that meeting he's trying so hard to forget. He still hates that Byunggon guy with every fiber of his body. 

"Then? Why isn't it signed?" Mr. Song isn't the patient type and Hyunsuk knows he's about to reach the end of the thread. 

"There's a slight misunderstanding and he said he can't sign the contract." At this point even Hyunsuk is getting impatient of his self. But he can't just tell him that that rapper they so want to work with was the human equivalent of sinister and Hyunsuk doesn't want to see his face ever again. He must remain professional, yes, breathe in breathe out and smile. 

"When I chose to send you there no one complained because they all expect you to get things done as well but-" Mr. Song stopped and Hyunsuk felt his heart stopped beating too. If this is how he's going to die he'll fucking hunt that guy and make sure he'll die the next day as well. "-I also have a feeling that you're keeping something from me right now."

"Huh?" Hyunsuk is badly short circuiting at the moment he completely forgot about honorifics. 

"What really happened? You've been working under me for almost a decade already and I know how efficient you are. This is the first time you've failed to seal the deal and I want to know why." Mr. Song crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. When Hyunsuk entered the company Mr. Song took him under his wing and taught him everything he knows and they have a close bond, he's like an older brother to him and right now he's being scolded. 

"There's something that happened but it's not that serious." Hyunsuk won't get into details. No. It's enough that Yoshi knows but anyone else. No. 

"Hyunsuk you have to tell me. You know that you're sent there for a purpose and you're expected to report so why are you making this conversation long?" 

"It's just, the meeting didn't go as planned as Mr. Lee Byunggon exhibited some inappropriate behavior." Hyunsuk looks down on his hands as he heard Mr. Song click his tongue.

"I've never really like that guy. I knew there's really something wrong with him but what can we do? The higher ups want him. I'm sorry Hyunsuk, I deeply apologize for sending you there. If I knew that he's going to act like that I should have gone there myself and make him pray to every deity he knows."

"But what about the project Sir? If Mr. Lee didn't sign with us then who'll replace him?" Hyunsuk asks as Mr. Song started to scan the folders on his desk. 

"That is a job for you of course." Mr. Song smiled mischievously and Hyunsuk wants to pull at his own hair. What job for him? Why is Mr. Song giving him that task? That should be for the casting agents but Mr. Song just gestures for him to go and Hyunsuk felt dizzy with the mission he's given. 

\--

"Yoshi, I want to die."

Hyunsuk plopped down on the chair and faceplanted on the table. Yoshi isn't even looking at him as he's busy making improvisations to that song Mr. Lee gave him. 

"Should I be worried?" Yoshi is typing something on his laptop and it's the only thing that can be heard inside. Hyunsuk takes a deep breath before facing Yoshi again. 

"Do you still have Raesung's contact number?" Hyunsuk feels like if Yoshi says no the whole world will crumble down on him. 

"No."

"...why?"

"What why?" 

"You worked with him before right?"

"Yes, but that was once only and that's over a year ago. He already changed his number."

Hyunsuk faceplanted on the table again and Yoshi sighed. He needs that guy's help, he'll have it by hook or by crook. 

"Where can you usually find him?"

"The club he owns. The Millenium."

"..."

"..."

"I really need to go there?"

"Yes."

"No other place?"

"There's another one."

"Oh, okay. Great. Where is it?"

"But I don't think you'll like it there."

"Yoshi, why?"

"1 word."

"1 word? What one word?"

"You might not want to hear it especially right now."

"Yoshi, I'm this close to flipping the table to your face. Just tell me where is it already, as long as it's not a club or something like that then I'll survive."

"You know that dining place in the downtown, the one where I usually eat dinner at when I'm alone?"

"Yeah? Why are we not eating there? Are you afraid that I'm going to order everything on the menu again?"

"Honestly, yes. But another thing is, that place has singers performing every night and you can make requests to them."

"Oh that's actually great, and?"

Yoshi stopped typing and took a deep breath. "One of the regular singers there is Jihoon."

Hyunsuk laughed in disbelief. Did he hear that right? Did Yoshi just say that jerk's name again? Or is he having auditory hallucinations?

"Sorry? Did I hear that right? Did you just say Jihoon sings there? Regularly?"

"Yes."

Hyunsuk closed his eyes and cursed internally. God, what has he done in his past life and why is he always crossing paths with that jerk? 

\--

What do you think happened?

You think he went to the dining place and heard Jihoon singing again and then he'll fall in love then they'll make up? 

Ha! No! Of course he didn't :P

Two days after and he chose to go to the club and of course he dressed for the occasion, he's currently wearing a gray tank top with leather pants and denim jacket, he feels eyes on him but he can't be bothered. He's a man on a mission and his mission was to get that man on one of the private booths to sign a contract. 

"Hey, do you want to have some fun?" It's not even a minute but there's already a girl who's snaking on his arm. 

"L-later, yes, I have to go now, sorry." He not so gently pulled his arm away from the girls grasp, she whined but he can't give a fuck about anyone else right now because his job is at stake. 

He entered the sea of people dancing on the club's dance floor, the bright lights are making his eyes hurt and the music is too loud that he feels the floor vibrating. He tried his best to not to bump into anyone but he still got hit in the head, he continued walking until he reached the private booths. Now, how should he do this? He can't just knock on every door and ask if Raesung is there right? 

He leaned on the wall and watched people go in and out the booths and he noticed that no one actually cares if you know anyone, you just have to act like them. 

He mustered all the courage he had and walked into one of the booths, there's a lot of people. Hyunsuk isn't claustrophobic but he might develop into one because it's too cramped already and the scent of mixed alcohol and smoke is unbearable. He tiptoed and searched for one familiar face. None.

He went out and almost bumped into a drunkard plastered on the wall. He saw another booth that had too many people in it, nah, he'll surely get dizzy there. He decided to look at the one on his left, it had dim lights and it's actually quiet. He hasn't even stepped a foot in when he heard a voice of a woman and she's moa--NOOO!!! 

Hyunsuk, as funny as it sounds, ran away. He had to get that sound out of his brain or else he'll lose his mind. With a hand on his chest, panting and sweating, he made his way to the bar island.

"Sir! Do you want to try our new mix?" The bartender asked him and he just nodded, he doesn't know a lot about alcoholic drinks so whatever. He's already here might as well just try. 

He's busy typing on his phone when the bartender slid a glass in front of him, he's texting Yoshi about what happened and the Japanese laughed at him, saying that he must really hate Jihoon for him to choose to go to a club than a dining place with nice food and nice music. He took a sip of the drink and almost retched it on the bartender, damn! That burned his throat! What is in this drink? It's reddish kind of orange? He's not sure of the color but it tastes bitter and his throat hurts. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and resumed texting, a guy sat beside him and Hyunsuk scrunched his nose because he reeks of alcohol. 

After sending a text to Yoshi and leaving a bill on the counter he resumed his quest to find the elusive Raesung. He didn't have to search that long because he saw him on one of the booths, dancing with a girl while holding a bottle of rum. He approached Raesung and the guy easily recognized him. 

"Hyunsuk!" Raesung hugged him. "Hey guys! This is my friend Hyunsuk! And because Hyunsuk is here all drinks are free for tonight! Drink all you can!!!"

Raesung shouted and the crowd roared. Hyunsuk was awkwardly standing beside Raesung and he's got no clue how to talk him into signing the contract. 

"What brought you here? You're not fond of going out?" Raesung asked him once they're seated on the leather couch. 

"I have something to tell you." Hyunsuk watches Raesung down an entire glass of rum in one go and even though he's not the one who drank he felt his throat burning.

"Yeah? What is it then? I bet it's something like a life or death situation for you to go this far." Raesung leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

"Work with us. Collaboration project." Hyunsuk wants to go home already so he get straight to the point, Raesung was thinking and he turned to Hyunsuk with a mischievous smile that made Hyunsuk feel a little nervous. 

"Okay." Raesung answered way too fast and Hyunsuk whipped his head to his direction. 

"You will?"

"Yeah." Raesung is still grinning and Hyunsuk just knows that he's up to something. "But I need you to drink this first."

Hyunsuk's eyes almost popped out of it's sockets when he saw the bottle of vodka Raesung is handing him. It's still sealed and he's sure as hell that it's filled to the rim. Oh, it's gonna be a long night for him. 

Raesung laughed at him and popped open the lid of the bottle, he poured some on a glass and handed it to Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk badly want to end this meeting already so he downed it one shot, it fucking burned his throat and he felt his eyes get watery. Raesung hollered as Hyunsuk shakes his head, that drink is too strong for a casual drinker. 

Soon the glass, became two, three, four until Hyunsuk lost count of how many he has drank. Raesung beside him was kissing a girl and he wants to tell him that he wants to go home already. He excused his self, saying that he's going to the comfort room and on his way he bumped into a waiter who's holding a tray and the tray had glasses filled with champagne and it toppled over and showered Hyunsuk. The waiter apologized as Hyunsuk wobbles on his way to the restroom. It's a good thing that he's wearing a jacket but it's soaked in liquor so he discarded it and was left wearing a tank top with a loose neckline. 

He feels like he's fucking floating and the hallways are moving, he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Fuck. He's so wasted. 

He lost track of time and was almost asleep when he felt a hand on his groin, he snapped awake and pushed the guy who's hovering over him. The guy pushed him against the wall and latched on his neck. Hyunsuk heard the alarms ringing inside his head and he balled his fist before throwing an uppercut direct to the jaw. The bastard doubled over while cupping his jaw and Hyunsuk waste no time and sprinted. Raesung called him but he didn't look back. He needs to get away. Far away.

\--

When he's finally out of the club he immediately hailed a taxi. The ride is long and he fell asleep but the driver shook his shoulder and he woke up. 

"Sir, where should I take you?"

"H-huh? Where are we?"

"We're at the downtown area, Sir."

"Oh, then this is my stop." He reached for his wallet and handed the driver a couple of dollars before getting out. 

The night is still young, there are still a lot of people on the streets and Hyunsuk bumps to anyone who comes his way. A man even shouted at him but he just continued walking until he reached a familiar place, the lights inside are still on and he doesn't know why but he suddenly craved for coffee so he went in. The bells on the door rang and the man on the counter greeted even without looking like a reflex. 

"Good evening. Welcome to Sunshine Smile Café." 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated ≧∇≦
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on twitter   
> @Cheonsa100416


	7. That H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon in specs? Fucking yes. 
> 
> Blonde Suk
> 
> H WORD
> 
> Yoshi is a gossiping friend 
> 
> Poor Hyunsuk had to clear his searches history or maybe he used incognito

Jihoon is standing behind the counter, wearing his usual attire when he's in the shop but with the addition of round framed glasses. Pen and paper in his hands as he's writing down an inventory report when the door opened and the bells rang, he doesn't even need to look up because the greeting just comes out of his mouth like a reflex.

"Good evening. Welcome to Sunshine Smile Cafè."

Today is a good day, they had many customers and almost all of the cookies and cupcakes are sold out, he reminds his self to phone Madam Choi later to order again. He's about to close the shop, he will after doing the inventory when all of a sudden a customer entered, a little late but okay, customer is customer. 

He greeted of course, rule number 1 of customer service policy: Always greet your customers and be polite. 

Or not.

Maybe there's some exceptions to that rule. 

He hopes there is because if his eyes aren't fooling him he's seeing an annoying brat with blonde hair wearing a gray tank top with loose neckline together with a pair of leather pants and boots, what the hell? Did he came from a rock concert? He even dyed his hair blonde? And--wait, he's staggering? Is he drunk? Maybe he is? He's flushed to the face. 

"Hey! Drunkards are not allowed here!" If Jihoon's memory isn't failing him he remembers that he already reprimanded this brat to not to visit his shop ever again. So what is he doing here? 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I WANT BLACK COFFEE!!!" Hyunsuk shouted and Jihoon felt like his ears were already bleeding. Damn Choi Hyunsuk and his dolphin scream.

"Keep it down! Jeongwoo's already sleeping!" Jihoon whisper-shouted while Hyunsuk glowers at him. Hyunsuk is still drunk as hell and he wants coffee to awaken his senses. 

"Just get my order done. I'll pay, don't worry." Hyunsuk grumbles and plops down on the nearest stool and faceplanted on the table, blonde locks fanning out on the wooden surface. Jihoon sighed in defeat and proceeded to make his order--with a twist of course hehe. He'll just make it boiling hot so Hyunsuk will have a hard time drinking it and if he's lucky Hyunsuk might even burn his tongue. 

Jihoon personally served his coffee, dropping the stainless tray on the table a little too carelessly, producing a loud clang and purposely sat at the chair across, scrutinizing eyes scans all over him. Hyunsuk raised his head and reached for the mug, quickly withdrawing his hand after making contact with the hot surface of the ceramic, eyelids drooping while he's blowing on his black coffee and nonchalantly ran a hand on his blonde hair. He'll never touch any alcoholic drink ever again.

"Choi, to what do I owe the pleasure? Why are you showing your ugly face here again?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm not into rockstar dwarfs with stagnant growth."

Hyunsuk pressed his lips into a thin line. Breathe in, breathe out, keep calm. Yes, be relaxed, even though you want to pour the coffee on him already. Speaking of coffee. 

He shifted his gaze at his reflection on the coffee, his newly dyed blonde hair is so messy and his eyes were rimmed red.

Jihoon across him is fixing his glasses while grinning and Hyunsuk is getting even more annoyed each second.

"What?!?" He can't take it anymore, he's not even a patient person to begin with plus there's a jerk grinning like a dog in front of him so no one can blame him for his outburst.

Jihoon snorted before pointing on his neck. Hyunsuk touched his neck absentmindedly and raised an eyebrow before Jihoon chuckled and Hyunsuk's eyes widened. 

A weird ungodly noise left his mouth as he come into a realization. The guy! That rude asshole who touched him while he's dozing off on the restroom! The scumbag left a fucking hickey on his neck! What the actual fuck!!!

Hyunsuk is panicking, internally of course as Jihoon recovers from his table-slapping-laughing-fit. Jihoon cleared his throat before clicking his tongue as he leaned back and inserted his hands on his pockets. 

"That's nasty. I didn't know you had that side of you." Jihoon continued to chuckle and Hyunsuk burned his tongue as he sip on his coffee abruptly, too desperate to leave already. 

\--

He doesn't even remember how in his thoroughly wasted state he has managed to get home on his own. After burning his tongue on that hot as hell black coffee which Jihoon served him he kind of regained his senses and managed to walk to the bus stop. Needless to say, the next day he went to work all snappy and groggy plus a hangover while wearing a turtle neck shirt even though it's still only the beginning of summer. 

"You convinced Raesung? He said yes? What manner of threats and bribes did you used to rope him into that?" Yoshi doesn't seem to believe what he just said. If only Yoshi knew what Hyunsuk has to go through just to get that deal smh (￣へ￣)

"Yes, I called him this morning and he said that he'll be meeting with Mr. Song tomorrow in the afternoon." Hyunsuk yawned and rubbed his eye as he fans his self with the clear folder he's holding. Summer used to be his favorite season but he hates it today. 

"Why are you wearing that? Are you having fashion crisis or something? You haven't moved on from winter yet?" Yoshi really likes asking questions in this tone of voice but Hyunsuk won't succumb to his teasing. If he does he won't be able to dodge all the questions the Japanese will ask.

"Yoshi, this is my body. I'll wear whatever I want." He's clearly not in the mood for playful banters and Yoshi is still pressing on his buttons.

"You could have just waited for Raesung to eat at the dining place. That place is a lot safer plus the steak there is really good." Hyunsuk already knows where this conversation is going and he won't let it happen. 

"I don't care about steaks, I'll only lose my appetite if I see and hear that jerk while I'm eating." He deadpanned and Yoshi just turned his back on him and resumes editing the lyrics of the song his superior lend him. 

\--

The collaboration project with Raesung commenced a week after and it became a huge success. Hyunsuk had to wear turtle neck shirts for 2 days but it was worth it even though Yoshi is making fun of his outfit and he even had to search how to remove a hickey on the internet. Oh, the amount of patience Hyunsuk has that whole week smh

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
>  (づ￣ ³￣)づ 
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter 
> 
> @Cheonsa100416 
> 
> might go on indefinite hiatus due to unforeseen circumstances but I'm still writing and I'm preparing smtg for you hehe


	8. D for Doyoung not Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audition started 
> 
> Many familiar faces 
> 
> The executives
> 
> tbh Yoshi is me 
> 
> Hyunsuk almost died
> 
> Hyunsuk spacing out smh

Three weeks after the meeting which concluded that they are now ready to debut another group after the success of the girlgroup BLACKPINK. The idea is to have seven members and they'll be called TREASURE. 

So now, sitting as a panel judge was Hyunsuk, beside him was Yoshi, there's also two company directors which are Mr. Song Minho and Mr. Lee Chanhyuk. They're going to conduct an audition. 

Why are they chosen to be the judges? Well, Hyunsuk's working under Mr. Song and he asked for Hyunsuk's assistance and since Yoshi's direct superior is also Mr. Lee so that's how they ended up sitting in a long table with stack of papers containing auditionees profiles and informations. 

Or maybe it's destiny's work? Hyunsuk will never know but he's glad that Yoshi is with him because he's getting overwhelmed by the two executives.

Hyunsuk doesn't know why but he feels nervous even though he's not the one who's performing, he's having this uneasy feeling like something or someone will show up and he's never ready for it. 

After about 2 hours and 26 auditionees already performed they still can't choose anyone, Mr. Lee is shaking his head because none of the participants are reaching his standards until one boy walked in and there's a loud gasp from Yoshi, Hyunsuk looked up and he also gasped, it's Bang Yedam, the singing prodigy. 

Hyunsuk nudged Yoshi on the rib and whispered. "Why is he here? He just finished a solo World Tour and he's got a stable career already."

Yoshi shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know, Suk. But I suddenly feel like this is going to be the start of something good."

"But isn't it unfair? He's up against amateurs, he's a superstar already. What the hell is this guy doing?" Hyunsuk is still whispering to Yoshi then Mr. Song cleared his throat. 

"Ready when you are, Yedam." Mr. Lee is beaming as Yedam nodded and the music started. Hyunsuk was tapping his foot as Yedam sings Shawn Mendez's hit song 'There's nothing holding me back'. The song ended and Yedam got a standing ovation and a big round of applause. The next contestant looks like he wants to cry already. 

3 hours since they started and Hyunsuk heard another gasped but this time it's not from Yoshi, it's from Mr. Song. Hyunsuk looked up and saw a tall and handsome guy in an all black outfit topped with a white jacket. Watanabe Haruto. Hyunsuk wants to crawl under the table when Haruto waved at him and smiled, even mouthed 'Hyunsuk-hyung' like a cute and excited little boy.

"You're so handsome and tall, how old are you?" Mr. Song asked as Haruto twirls the microphone in his hand.

"I'm 17, Sir." Haruto answered confidently. 

"Wow, that's unfair. So what are you going to do for us?" Mr. Lee's eyes have hearts in them while staring at Haruto. 

"I'm going to rap." Haruto shuffled on his feet and smiled brightly. 

"Okay, ready when you are." Mr. Song smiled back as Haruto gave a thumbs up. Haruto's smile disappeared and is replaced by the fierce glint on his eyes as he raps 'Dat $tick', Mr. Song is clearly impressed and when Haruto finished his performance Hyunsuk saw Mr. Song put a check on Haruto's paper. He's the second one to get accepted. 

Hyunsuk dropped his pen and he crouched to get it but Yoshi whacked him on his back, he glared at him but Yoshi pointed a finger in front, standing in the middle of the makeshift stage was another person Hyunsuk doesn't expect to see. Park Jeongwoo. The boy looks so nervous he dropped the microphone and he apologized profusely. Jeongwoo isn't even bothering to look at Hyunsuk's direction as Mr. Lee talks to him. 

"Are you nervous? Don't be, don't worry you'll do good." Mr. Lee encourages Jeongwoo and the latter nodded. The music started, it was a ballad and there's a sudden shift in the mood when Jeongwoo started to sing 'When we were young' by Adele. Hyunsuk even had goosebumps because Jeongwoo's voice sounds so pure and if only this boy isn't the brother of his mortal enemy, Hyunsuk would not stop his self from crying because his voice sounds so beautiful and Hyunsuk wants to listen more. 

"I want you to sing on my wedding." Mr. Lee wipes a tear as he puts a check on Jeongwoo's paper. Third member to get accepted. 

That was 3 already, they just need 4 more. They're having a break when Hyunsuk saw someone, a suspicious looking man wearing a denim jacket and a cap that covers his face. Yoshi is still rambling about how good the accepted contestants are when the suspicious man removed his cap and ruffled his hair, Hyunsuk almost dropped his coffee. Park Jihoon. Again. Seriously? 

Yoshi seemed to notice Hyunsuk's reaction and he followed where Hyunsuk is looking. "Jihoon!"

Hyunsuk panicked and quickly covered Yoshi's mouth with his hand and pulled him behind a huge standee of the BLACKPINK members which is displayed at the lobby. "Dont!" 

The Japanese was utterly surprised by Hyunsuk's actions and just nodded as Hyunsuk retracted his hand. "Why? I'm just going to say hi!"

"I don't want to see him!" Hyunsuk whisper-shouted, after that incident at Jihoon's café three weeks ago he's still repulsed by everything that happened. Yoshi cranes his neck to see Jihoon hugging Haruto and Jeongwoo. They seem to be celebrating their acceptance to the audition. 

"But you already did! Look, if you don't want then I'll just go alone, you stay here." Yoshi was taking huge steps as Hyunsuk was struggling to catch up with him. 

"Yoshi!!!" Hyunsuk was trying to pull him away but it's too late because Jihoon already saw them and his smile disappeared when his eyes landed on Hyunsuk. 

"Yoshi! Long time no see!" Jihoon's face brighten up again when he turned to Yoshi. Hyunsuk let's go of Yoshi's arm and stands far away from them. He feels eyes on him and it turned out to be Jeongwoo. 

"Hyunsuk-hyung, hello." Jeongwoo is back to his shy self as he greets Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk nodded and pretended to be busy looking at the contestants that are still lined up outside the audition area. 

"Long time no see, Choi." Jihoon reached out a hand and Hyunsuk looks at it, then to Jihoon's face, then his hand again. "Don't worry I don't bite, unless you bite me first then I won't hesitate."

Yoshi stomped on Hyunsuk's foot and he almost cursed out loud.

"Ouch! What the--"

"Mr. Choi, Mr. Kanemoto." Hyunsuk heard Mr. Kwon's voice and he quickly straightened up and bowed. 

"Good afternoon Sir." Yoshi greeted and the two executives smiled.

"I see you have friends here with you. Hello I'm Kwon Ji-young and this man beside me is Mr. Kim Jae-duc. We also work here." Mr. Kwon flashed a smile so bright Hyunsuk wants to cover his eyes. 

"Sir, you don't have to humble your selves." Yoshi looks like he doesn't know what to do and he turned to Hyunsuk but Hyunsuk doesn't know what to do as well so he turned to Jihoon and then he remembered something. "Mr. Kim, remember the song we produced? The one you said you like a lot? This friend of mine here was the one who sang the demo version you listened to."

Yoshi pulled Jihoon to his side and Jihoon's eyes widened before bowing, Mr. Kim is smiling and Jihoon smiled back, at this point Hyunsuk already turned away because their smiles are too bright his eyes cannot take that much brightness, they'll make the sun jobless. 

"Your voice sounds so good. Are you also auditioning?" Mr. Kim asked and Jihoon accidentally looked at Hyunsuk and Hyunsuk gave him an encouraging nod.

"I-Im not but my brother is. He's accepted." Jihoon answered and Jeongwoo who's at the back beamed upon hearing what Jihoon said while Haruto was standing beside him. 

"Really? I guess it runs in the family then. How I wish I could also hit notes like that." Mr. Kim who's famously known as not fond of chitchatting was talking a lot and Mr. Kwon pats him on the shoulder. 

"Forgive him, he's really like this when he's found something that he's interested in." Mr. Kwon teases and Mr. Kim elbows him on the side. "We'll go now. Have a good day."

When the two executives were finally out of sight Hyunsuk let out a breath of relief. The presence of the CEO and the COO is really really making him nervous even though they're undeniably kind and always smiling he still can't look them straight in the eyes. 

"Whew! Yoshi what was that?!?" Jihoon turned to Yoshi and the latter laughed at his reaction. 

"Why? They liked your voice a lot and I don't know what to do so I said what came to my mind." Yoshi is still laughing and Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Anyway, I have a question." Jihoon turned to Hyunsuk and Hyunsuk looked up to him, meeting his eyes. "Can we go home now? Since they're already accepted, can we go home already? I still need to open the shop."

"Yes, you may. We'll just contact you for Jeongwoo's schedule for training." Hyunsuk nodded and smiled, the kind of smile he uses when he's talking about business and stuff. 

Jihoon smiled too and Yoshi, the big baby that he was, giggled while pointing at the two of them. "You actually look good together."

There's a pause before Jeongwoo and Haruto burst out laughing as Hyunsuk facepalmed and Jihoon held Yoshi in a choke hold. 

\--

When the audition resumed Hyunsuk is still not talking to Yoshi. The Japanese apologizes and even promised to treat him to a dinner. Hyunsuk accepted after Yoshi said that he'll treat him for one whole week. I mean, who'll say no to free foods? For an entire week? Hello? 

"Suk, look doesn't he look familiar?" Yoshi asked and Hyunsuk nodded. The next auditionee looks really familiar but Hyunsuk doesn't know where he saw him. 

"We have a bunch of good-looking guys today." Mr. Lee started and Hyunsuk is still trying to remember him then he read his information on the paper. 

Jaehyuk. 

That sounds familiar. Oh--oh wait!

"Yoshi, remember when we celebrated for our song's success? When we went to a restaurant and I ordered almost everything on the menu?"

"Yes, I cried when I saw the bill."

"..."

"..."

"T-that's not the point! Him! He's the waiter who served us."

Yoshi stared at the boy and snapped his fingers. "Oh! You're right, I remember now. You said he's charming he could be an idol."

"If he passes this audition then he'll really be an idol."

Jaehyuk sang and Hyunsuk noticed that he's nervous and he still needs training but he also saw Mr. Lee put his paper on another stack, the ones that will be going on round 2 of auditions, since if you don't pass the first one there's still a second chance. 

Another hour before a familiar face showed up again and Hyunsuk immediately smiled. It's Junghwan. He grew up so well and he's very handsome and tall. 

"W-wait, you're only 15?!?" Mr. Lee shouted and Junghwan flinched before nodding. Poor baby. 

"Don't scare him!" Mr. Song scolded Mr. Lee and the latter apologized. 

"This is really unfair! I don't look like that when I'm fifteen!" Mr. Lee is still complaining and Mr. Song gestured for Junghwan to start.

He danced to 'Lie' by BTS Jimin and sang 'Supermarket Flowers' by Ed Sheeran. Hyunsuk was amazed by how much potential he sees in him. He's that baby boy he used to see every morning when he's also young and running around the neighborhood but now he's taller than Hyunsuk already and is really handsome. 

Hyunsuk still feels that something is going to happen, he thought that it's because he'll see Haruto, Jeongwoo and Jihoon and even Junghwan or the waiter named Jaehyuk but no, the feeling is still there and he feels the urge to bite his nails. 

He's been staring at the door, the next contestant is surely taking his time and the directors beside him are already whispering to each other. The door slowly opened and a boy with fiery red hair entered, Hyunsuk almost fell from his chair if Yoshi didn't catch him in time.

"Oh, your hair looks good on you." Mr. Song smiled. "What's your name?"

"Choi Doyoung."

Hyunsuk wants to faint. What the hell is his brother doing here? He's supposed to be in school for a club activity! And his hair! God, their mom will throw a fit if she sees that.

"You're cute and I think you look familiar." Mr. Lee strokes his chin and Doyoung glanced at Hyunsuk then smiled shyly. "Okay, ready when you are."

The music started and Hyunsuk feels like his heart is about to burst. Doyoung is dancing to 'Lady in the Glass Dress' and he's really good. Hyunsuk knows his brother dances but he's not aware that his brother was at this level. He's a dancer himself but Doyoung is something, the way he moves, his expressions, his body is really fit for dancing. After the performance, Hyunsuk let out the breath he didn't know he's holding and Yoshi handed him water which he downed in one drinking. Doyoung is going to be the death of him. 

"You're a great dancer, your performance is perfect but--" Mr. Lee is a composer and producer, Hyunsuk knows he's going to point out something but he also prayed that he won't. "-- but if you're going to be in a group you also have to sing. Did you prepare a song for that?"

Doyoung is taken aback. He's not prepared, or actually he is but the only performance he'll be confident with is his dance performance but anything else he's not so sure. 

Hyunsuk felt his palms sweating and he wiped it on his jacket. Doyoung is biting his lips so hard Hyunsuk is getting worried they might bleed.

"Y-yes." Doyoung answered and Hyunsuk saw how he gulped nervously. Hyunsuk is 10 times more nervous and he's already biting his nails. 

The music started, slow and excruciating, much to Hyunsuk displeased because it feels like every second that passes cuts off a year in his life span. He's not sure if he'll survive this and still be alive after Doyoung's second performance.

Doyoung sang 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran and guess what? Hyunsuk managed to live. Yes. Praise God. He's still alive and breathing but with the way Mr. Lee shook his head and set aside Doyoung's application paper made Hyunsuk want to just die again. Doyoung bowed and thanked them before leaving and he smiled at Hyunsuk one last time before the door closed. 

Hyunsuk felt his heart dropped to his stomach, he wants to run after his brother and comfort him because he knows that he'll cry and Hyunsuk wants to cry too but he can't because he's still working and there's another contestant who's currently being interviewed.

"Suk, focus." Yoshi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm Ha Yoonbin and I'm going to rap."

What? Wait--how long has been Hyunsuk spacing out? The last auditionee he remembers was someone with the name Lee Midam or something like that so who is this? 

"Since you're the final auditionee we expect you to give a remarkable performance." Mr. Song is obviously trying to encourage the boy and lighten up the mood.

"I hope I meet your expectations." Yoonbin answered before the beat dropped and Hyunsuk is automatically interested with the boy's rap style and tone. He performed 'Jasmine' by DPR LIVE. Very fitting for a final performance. Mr. Song looks so proud as he put a check on Yoonbin's paper. 

That was 5, they still need 2 more to complete the group. They're not even sure if that plan was final or if there'll be any changes in the plan. 

Hyunsuk can only think of going home and giving Doyoung a headpat and a hug and maybe they'll eat ice cream too while he's telling him that he did great and what matters is that he gave his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched YGTB and other predebut/debut videos of TREASURE then you'll remember some of the scenes here
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter 
> 
> @Cheonsa100416


	9. Slump, Scenario and a THIEF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk is having a slump
> 
> He fanboys to his superiors
> 
> The hitmaker TwT
> 
> Hopeless what? 
> 
> A stranger. 
> 
> A thief? At 11 in the afternoon? Srsly? 
> 
> The closest feeling to hate?

4 days after the audition and Doyoung's hair is already dyed back to black. He got an earful from their mom because he lied that he had a school activity to attend to when he actually went to an audition. Hyunsuk has talked (read:cried and comforted) to him already and Doyoung decided to follow what their parents want him to be, a doctor. It's not exactly what he wants but he thought of it and he thinks that maybe he failed the audition because something is meant for him and maybe that something is becoming a doctor. 

So now he's going to apply for a medical school, it's not really his dream but being a doctor seems nice too, you'll heal people and save lives. Very admirable. 

He already filled up the application form and he needs to return it to the school office so they could compile his papers and submit it to the school he's applying for when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, it's an unregistered number and he contemplated whether he would answer it or not. He chose the latter and pressed the phone on his ear. 

"Hello, who's this?"

"This is GD Entertainment is this Mr. Choi Doyoung?"

\--

Hyunsuk is at home, it's a Saturday and his meeting is still at 3 in the afternoon so it's okay to be lazy and take his time, to relax a little before he exhaust his self with work again. 

He's on his room, the bed to be exact, a can of soda on his hand and his phone on the other. He's texting Raesung and the rapper laughed at him when he told him about what happened to him on the club and why he left without saying goodbye. He's in the middle of roasting Raesung when Doyoung suddenly barged into his room and jumped on the bed, landing beside Hyunsuk causing the soda to slip out of his hand and to the bed, staining the white sheets, their mom will surely get mad about it. 

"Doyoung what--"

"Hyung I got accepted! The company called me! They said I can start training on Monday!" Doyoung hugged Hyunsuk so tight Hyunsuk almost choked. 

"R-really?" Hyunsuk stutters, eyes round as the saucers. 

"Yes!" Doyoung beams and hugs Hyunsuk again. 

Guess who cried first? 

Of course it's Hyunsuk. 

Doyoung quickly wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweatshirt as Hyunsuk bawls his eyes out. 

"Hyung? I should be the one crying." Doyoung is laughing while Hyunsuk reached for a box of tissue on the bedside table and sneezes. 

"I'm so happy for you. I can't help it." Hyunsuk croaked out before sobbing again, Doyoung just sighs and gives him more tissues.

"It's okay Hyung. I understand." Doyoung rubs his brother's back as Hyunsuk hiccups. 

\--

Monday. 

Hyunsuk is in a good mood. Doyoung got accepted and the audition is over which means more time to focus on his craft. Yoshi said he'll be late so Hyunsuk was alone in the studio, he's been staring at the computer screen for some time now and he still can't decide what to do with the song he wants to write. He wants to try to compose and produce a song on his own but he's having a slump and has zero idea at the moment. Times like this calls for a can of soda and maybe some walk to the park, or the mall or anywhere as long as he can breathe fresh air and boom! Like a thunder, ideas will just strike him out of nowhere. 

Easy? Nah, he needs something to stimulate his brain first so that he can function properly. 

"Mr. Choi." 

The sudden call surprised Hyunsuk, he turned around on his swivel chair and saw Mr. Lee at the door.

"Where's Mr. Kanemoto? He isn't here yet?" Mr. Lee fixes his glasses and looks around the room. 

"He said he'll be late, Sir. There's an important matter he needs to attend to first but he's on his way. Do you want me to relay the message to him?"

"No, I just --" Mr. Lee's eyes fixated on Hyunsuk. "--are you busy? Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yes Sir, what is it?"

"Could you give this to Mr. Kim Hanbin? He needs this files for his project." Mr. Lee handed Hyunsuk a folder, the front has the writing which says: PHASE 2.

"Yes Sir, I'll give it to him this instant." Hyunsuk accepted the folder and bowed, Mr. Lee thanked him and left. 

Kim Hanbin. Senior producer. Hit maker. 

This is Hyunsuk's chance to ask for some advice. He'll take this opportunity and learn from one of the best. 

The office is on the 7th floor, just two floors above Hyunsuk's and he feels the butterflies in his stomach. They're working at the same company but it's not like he can just ask anyone about anything easily so having the chance to visit the studios of the senior producers is a big deal for Hyunsuk. 

He took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

This is it, he'll surely get over his slump after listening to Mr. Kim's advice. He'll surely learn a lot. 

\--

"Good afternoon Mr. Kim. Mr. Lee told me to give this to you." Hyunsuk handed the folder that the other took without even looking. 

"Thank you."

Thank you? No greetings or anything? Just plain 'thank you'? How can Hyunsuk talk to him if he's already cut him off? Now it's awkward for Hyunsuk to talk because he's almost immediately dismissed. He needs his advice, he needs to know how he recovered from slumps and how he finds his inspiration, his creative pro--

"Is there anything I can help with?" Mr. Kim asked Hyunsuk who's currently staring at him so intently because he's having mental breakdown at the moment. 

"I-im sorry. I--" Okay, that's embarrassing. He should practice dealing with his mental warfares especially because he always ends up in this kind of situations. 

"It's okay, don't worry. By the way, I think I know you. You work under Mr. Song right?" Mr. Kim puts the folder inside the cabinet and looks at Hyunsuk who's standing in front of him awkwardly. "Have a seat first, I'm not busy so I think I could lend some time."

\--

Ever since Hyunsuk entered the company he learned a lot about the rules and the norms, the do's and the don't's, but one thing about being the persistent person that he is is that whenever he gets an opportunity he'll never let it go to waste. That's how he end up sitting across one of the company's best producers.

"What are your inspiration for your craft?" Mr. Kim has his hands joined together as he leans into the backrest of the leather couch. He's about Mr. Song's age but he's a senior producer meanwhile Mr. Song is a music director. 

"Mostly personal experience Sir." Hyunsuk feels elated but he can't just fire questions right away so he remains quiet until he's asked. 

"Okay, care to elaborate?"

A moment of silence because Hyunsuk needs to think of the proper words that will convey his message to Mr. Kim.

"Uh, like, if I want to make a song that's about happiness then I'll go to places where I'll see people having fun or if I want to make a sad song then I'll watch sad movies or read books with tragic endings." 

Mr. Kim nods his head and squints before leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "But how about love? Have you written a song about love?"

"No Sir, I tried once but I never really thought much about it. I believe it's not my forte." If 'Going Crazy' is considered a love song then that will be it but the songs he mostly makes are hip-hop so he doesn't really get to explore the writing process of a song about love. 

"I see, do you want to know how I made Love Scenario then?" Mr. Kim smiles as Hyunsuk perks up and nods his head enthusiastically. This is what he came for. 

"Yes sir, it will be my pleasure to hear your thoughts about the song making."

"Well, as the song suggests I fell in love, deeply. She's a former classmate and a good friend of mine. She used to be there for me when I'm still a struggling newbie producer, she's seen me at my worst and never fails to encourage me whenever I lose hope in my projects and wanted to quit already. It's all happiness and love but like how the song was also about, it didn't end well-- but that doesn't mean it's not a precious memory. It hurt but it's part of my experience and it helped me to make my greatest hit."

Hyunsuk was focusing too much on what Mr. Kim is saying that he forgot that he also needs to share his thoughts. He scratched his head and smiled apologetically. "Oh, thats-- I don't know what to say Sir, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I know it's a bit too much and it's a bit vague but what I'm saying is; one day, at your worst, the most unexpected person is going to be there for you and that is what life is."

"..."

"What's the worst situation you've been through? The most hopeless? When you think about it you don't know how it happened but it just did?" Mr. Kim inquiries as Hyunsuk racks his brain for all of the unpleasant memories he had. There's actually a lot but it might overwhelm Mr. Kim if he narrates them all so he chose one, the most despairing situation he has been. 

" I think the most hopeless state that I've been through is when I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere at nighttime without communication or transportation means." Hyunsuk frowns with the memory of that day, it's like a whole year amount of misfortune was squeezed in a day. If given a chance to remove a day from his life that would be the one he'll be deleting first. 

Mr. Kim's eyes widened in disbelief with what Hyunsuk said, he's expecting something like a personal problem or about family issues or work related but Hyunsuk said something almost unbelievable, like something you only see in the movies. He cleared his throat and smiled at the younger. "Oh, Im not expecting that. But anyway, who's there for you during those times?" 

Jihoon. 

"A stranger." Hyunsuk answered in a heartbeat. It's true anyway. The Jihoon that he met that night was different; if it's not, Jihoon will surely just leave him there to rot or maybe he'll even take the opportunity to finally get rid of Hyunsuk. It's the perfect moment after all; it's in the middle of the night, no other people around to witness and they're in a deserted area. It's the perfect chance for a murder he'll surely get away with but he already lost that chance. Hyunsuk will never give him another. 

\--

Monday at Sunshine Smile Café means Jihoon standing behind the counter all day, brewing coffee, serving orders, smiling and greeting every customers. Jeongwoo's training starts today after his classes and Jihoon is the proudest brother ever; imagine seeing your baby brother who used to be so shy overcome his fear and take a step towards his dream, that's downright awesome and to be honest, proud is an understatement. 

The group of students who ordered cookies and to-go coffees already left and the shop is empty saved for the old lady sitting by the window. He's busy serving a cup of coffee and cupcake on the old lady sitting at the farthest corner of the shop when the bell rang. He automatically greeted and when he turned around he's met with the sight of a tall man wearing black hoodie and pants, worn down sneakers and sunglasses together with a face mask and a cap.

Jihoon froze. A thief. A fucking thief entered the shop at 11:00 in the afternoon! He's about to reach for his phone on his pocket to call the police when the guy tapped his shoulder and in an instant Jihoon swung his arm and whacked the guy on the head with the stainless tray he's holding. The old lady gasped as the guy fell down, hands on his head as Jihoon readies his self to pounce on the guy.

"JIHOON!!!" 

The guy screamed and Jihoon halted his movements. His voice sounds familiar. 

"WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

The guy held on to the nearest table for support and stood on his wobbly legs, a hand still on his head where Jihoon hit him with the tray, he removed his glasses, the cap and lastly the mask before whisper-shouting. "It's me Junkyu."

\--

"Ouch! I think I'll have brain hemorrhage." Junkyu grumbles as he massages his scalp to check if there's a lump. Jihoon is sitting across him, arms across his chest as he watch Junkyu wince when he touched the sore spot on his head where Jihoon hit him. 

"Kyu, it's hemorrhage only not brain hemorrhage. You don't have a brain to begin with." Jihoon snickers as Junkyu throws his cap on Jihoon's face. 

"Shut up! I'm here to check on you and this is what I get in return? You're still an idiot after all these years." Junkyu pouts and Jihoon throws the cap back to him which he successfully caught. 

"You came here dressed like a criminal who's in disguise, why are you even dressed like that? You're already famous but you're still having fashion crisis?" Jihoon continues to fire insults as Junkyu rolls his eyes and sips on the coffee Jihoon served him, for free of course. Peace offering and for the injury he acquired.

\--

"You and Mashi are dating?" Jihoon couldn't believe what he just heard. What happened to Mashi and why did he dated Junkyu? Or maybe it's just Junkyu's illusion? Maybe Mashi doesn't know about it? Junkyu's wishful thinking? Could it be that his best friend became crazy already? He shouldn't have hit him on the head, now he lost his sanity. 

"Yeah, over a year now." Junkyu's cheeks are tinted red as he rubs the back of his neck, Jihoon is still gaping in front of him, still can't believe anything that comes out of Junkyu's mouth. 

"And you didn't even bother to tell me? I'm supposed to know first, I'm your best friend." Jihoon narrowed his eyes towards Junkyu. This bastard really had the audacity to show up out of nowhere and brag about his relationship with his long time crush, Jihoon doesn't get to hear anything about it before. Junkyu did a great job of keeping it from him. 

"I've been busy okay? A lot of things happened and I can't even get a wink of sleep since I signed a modelling and acting contract. You're also busy with the shop and your family so it's a given that we missed out on each other's personal affairs." Junkyu reasons and Jihoon is obviously not buying it. Busy my ass. He just knows that Jihoon will do something ridiculous that's why he didn't tell him. 

"Bullshit."

"Whatever. Anyway have you seen Hyunsuk-hyung? You haven't killed each other yet? Why? Are you done fighting and replaced hate with love already?" Junkyu changes the topic into something that will make Jihoon forget about his one year old relationship with Mashiho. It worked because Jihoon's face contorted into a frown, all smugness disappeared in an instant. Good job Junkyu, he'll never shut up about how he hates Hyunsuk now but at least you're not the one in the hot seat anymore. Junkyu just needs to bear his best friend's complaints.

"First of all that's not going to happen, over my dead body. Second, why would you even think that we're going to make up? That's next to impossible, me winning in the lottery in one try was closer to reality than that plus have you seen him? He got uglier than before and he's even more annoying now. His voice hurts my ears and I want to bleach my eyes whenever I see him. Is that what sleeplessness did to you? You became dumber?"

"Jihoon the closest feeling to hate is love." Junkyu laughs as Jihoon looks around and after seeing that no one will hear muttered a curse word which made Junkyu double over. 

"No, you're wrong. The closest feeling to hate is more hate." 

"..."

"..."

"Don't blame me for anything Jihoon, I already warned you."

"Your argument is invalid as well as your utter existence."

Junkyu left after finishing his coffee and three cupcakes, he also swore to never visit Jihoon's shop again and Jihoon threatened him that if he shows up there again unannounced he'll throw a whole table to his face. Nevertheless, they're still friends at the end of the day. Don't worry. That's how real their friendship is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing climax hehe   
> _(:з」∠)_
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
>  (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter 
> 
> @Cheonsa100416


	10. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's first step towards his dream 
> 
> Another hooded guy
> 
> T7 for now
> 
> Hyunsuk with blue hair?
> 
> Yoshi needs to leave TwT
> 
> Hyunsuk's slump and soda 
> 
> Cliché? Nah, wait for it ;)

Doyoung received a call on Saturday and he's told that he can start on Monday of the following week. He talked to their parents about it and they're reluctant at first but after Hyunsuk reassured them that he's in good hands they allowed him but they also remind him that on top of all of his priorities should always be his studies. 

So, Monday. 

He rode a bus to get to the company, he just finished his classes and it's already 5:00 pm. The security asked him what's his business inside the company and he answered that he's a trainee but it's his first day so his identification card is still on it's way. A few more explanation and he's allowed inside. 

This is it. His first step towards his dreams, he start of his journey, the beginning of his career, the--

"Doyoung-hyung!"

Doyoung heard someone call his name and walking towards him was Haruto, he's so tall that if you don't know that him and Jeongwoo are actually joined to the hip you won't know that Jeongwoo is actually behind him because he's completely covering him with his body. Doyoung smiled and waved back. 

"Hello Doyoung-hyung!" Haruto's energy is as high as his height and Doyoung is slightly taken aback. Jeongwoo is standing behind Haruto and he's avoiding Doyoung's eyes. Is this really the boy he fought with? Jeongwoo looks like a kicked puppy and Doyoung is getting soft for him. 

"Hello to you too Haruto..." Doyoung trailed off, eyeing Jeongwoo as the younger fidgets with the strap of his bagpack. Jeongwoo went straight from school to practice too and is still wearing his uniform. "...and Jeongwoo."

Jeongwoo snapped his head up and bowed before greeting back. "Hello Doyoung-hyung."

They're at the lobby waiting for the manager who will assist them and they don't know who the other trainees are. Doyoung was busy looking around when he saw some paparazzis trying to enter the building and a man in a brown trench coat with hood, wearing a mask and a bagpack was running away from them. 

"What's that?" Haruto cranes his neck to see what's going on. The paparazzis are stopped by the security at the gate but there's cameras flashing and the guy they're after is hiding behind a wall, clutching on his chest. 

"GD Entertainment has many artists so maybe he's one of them." Doyoung answers and Jeongwoo gasped, a hand on his mouth upon seeing the hooded guy approaching. 

"He's coming." Jeongwoo's voice is shaking as the guy removes his hood and the brown hair was revealed, he ruffled it and greeted the three dumbstruck trainees. 

"Hello, sorry for the commotion. I'm Bang Yedam by the way." 

Doyoung wants to shield his eyes because Yedam is glowing under the lights, the kind of glow only celebrities have. He doesn't know what to say so he just kept quiet. 

"Yedam! I'm a big fan of yours! Oh my God! Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Jeongwoo who has been silent the whole time was gushing over Yedam as the brunet smiles at him and Jeongwoo quickly opens his bag to get a pen and a paper and handed it to Yedam. "C-can I ask for an autograph? I listened to your new song 'WAYO' and honestly, I cried the first time I heard it."

Jeongwoo is yapping continuously as Yedam signs the paper and hands it back to him, he also laughed when Jeongwoo said that he's going to frame his autograph and display it on his room. Haruto and Doyoung are standing side by side, quietly watching the scene unfold in front of them. 

A woman and two men following her, close in on them, she's wearing a company ID and is dressed in an all black outfit. "Hello, I'm Park Sandara but you can call me Manager Park. You're the new trainees, right? Come with me, I'll assist you."

The four boys nodded and followed Manager Park as she leads them to the elevator and punched the keys for the 5th floor. Jeongwoo is still gushing over Yedam and the singer was laughing at his antics, Doyoung and Haruto feels the secondhand embarrassment for the youngest. The elevator stopped and they walked along the hallways then to a room. It's a practice room and there's three guys there already, the newcomers bowed and greeted. 

"Today is the start of your formal training and we are going to guide you and make sure that you become an artist deserving to bear the company's name." Manager Park started as the boy's are lined up in front of her. They're taller than her so she looks up to them. "But for now you have to introduce yourselves first to your co-trainees. Okay? Let's start with you."

Manager Park pointed to the boy standing at the farthest left. The boy took a step forward and faced his co-trainees. 

"Hello, I'm Yoon Jaehyuk, you can call me Jaehyuk or hyung if I'm older than you. I'm 20. Nice to meet you all." Jaehyuk bowed and the other trainees applauded him. He's a bit shy but his charisma and visual is overflowing, Doyoung couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, next." Manager Park pointed to Haruto who's not paying attention that's why Jeongwoo elbowed him on the side. 

"Hello, I'm Watanabe Haruto. I'm 17 and... " Haruto turned to Manager Park and she gave him an encouraging nod. "... I'm a Japanese." 

Jeongwoo is snickering behind his hands with Haruto's introduction but he quickly straightened up when Manager Park pointed to him. "Hello, I'm Park Jeongwoo. I'm also 17, nice to meet you all."

Manager Park pointed to Yedam and Jeongwoo listens so intently to what Yedam is going to say as if he hasn't searched and read articles about him online. "Hello, I'm Bang Yedam and I'm 19, I'm looking forward to working with you all, nice to meet you."

Jeongwoo claps like a seal and even wiped a stray tear. Haruto side eyes him and sighs. Doyoung is next and he feels jittery. He swallows the lump on his throat and forces a smile as Manager Park points at him. "Hello, I'm Choi Doyoung. I'm 18, nice to meet you."

Doyoung went back to his place and Yedam pats him on the back, Jeongwoo gasps at that and Haruto rolls his eyes. The guy beside Doyoung is so relaxed and his eyes turned into crescents when he smiled. "Hello, I'm Ha Yoonbin. I'm 20 and nice to meet you all."

Manager Park pointed at the last boy, Doyoung knows him but they're not close or anything. He used to live in the same neighborhood but they moved years ago so Doyoung doesn't really know him that much. "I'm So Junghwan. I'm 15, I just turned 15 last month, nice to meet you."

That was 7. Treasure 7, for now. No one knows what the future holds but for now, the seven of them will train together and make bonds. 

\--

Yoshi is late for the second time, he told Hyunsuk that he's attending to some important matters. What important matters? Hyunsuk doesn't know, Yoshi hasn't told him yet and he's not one to ask people about private matters plus Yoshi will surely tell him about it later so he'll just wait for that. 

Hyunsuk thinks about what Mr. Kim told him, he got the chance to talk to one of his superiors but he's still on a slump. He's been looking for something he doesn't know, something that will stimulate his senses and struck him with ideas. He needs that something now. He's not a patient person and he's getting irritated by the way his mind goes blank whenever he tries to think of concepts or phrases or lyrics or anything at all.

He runs a hand on his currently ashen-blonde hair, he needs to dye it back to black or maybe he could try something? Like blue or pink? Blue might look good on him and he's been thinking of trying unique colors so maybe something like that will do. He's been pulling on a few strands of his hair when Yoshi came, the Japanese smiled as he sat beside Hyunsuk. 

"Is everything okay?" Hyunsuk asks upon seeing Yoshi clutching on an envelope.

"Yeah, just... "

"...just what?"

"I filed for a leave. I need to go back to Japan for the meantime."

Hyunsuk frowned. Yoshi is going back to Japan? That means whatever important matter he's been attending to these past few days is really serious.

"Why? What happened? Why so sudden?" Hyunsuk bombards him with questions and Yoshi purses his lips before opening the envelope and showing the papers to Hyunsuk. 

"My dad is sick. I need to go back there immediately."

\--

A day passed and Yoshi boarded the plane to Japan. Hyunsuk accompanied him to the airport and of course, like the emotional person that he is, he cried. A lot. Saying that he will miss him and that he's got no one to talk to inside the studio. Yoshi wants to cry too but he's the one who's comforting Hyunsuk and reassuring him that he'll be back in no time. 

\--

Hyunsuk was having a slump and now Yoshi left as well, it's also starting to get chilly because the season of winter has already started. He's supposed to write a song about love but how can he do that if he's all sad and melancholic? 

He pulls his jacket closer to his body and paces around the studio, he needs to get over this slump already, whatever it takes. A can of soda might help, yeah good idea. He exited the studio to go to the vending machine outside, it's right in front of the building, just across the street. 

He rubs his palms together and adjusts his glasses, he doesn't really need them but he thinks his outfit needs an accessory so round glasses will do. He's also wearing a fluffy blue scarf that covers up to his mouth. So, light brown trench coat + blue scarf + round glasses. Familiar? 

\--

He shuddered when the wind blew, he was about to cross the street and he tightened the scarf around his neck. He just need to wait for the stop light to turn red and he can finally have his soda, it's supposed to be an energizer because it has sugar but it calms him down and makes him feel relaxed. 

The cars slowed down as the lights turned red and Hyunsuk fixes his eyes towards the vending machine. He can feel the cold biting on his skin but he can't seem to care, whatever the weather is, cola will always be his comfort drink. He's about to take a step when his eyes caught something-- or someone rather. 

Two cups of to-go coffee placed in a coffee holder in one hand and the other is inside the pocket of his padded jacket. It's cold but Hyunsuk felt his blood boiling, just a sight of Park Jihoon is enough to ruin his day-- or maybe not. 

The lights are still red and people are already crossing the street but Hyunsuk still hasn't moved an inch. He's frozen (no pun intended) on the spot as something tickles his brain and ideas came suddenly, pouring out and overwhelming him. He's trying to put them together, the letters are all jumbled, little by little they formed into words, then to a phrase and finally a sentence.

'Like it was meant to happen, all I can see in the crowd is you'

It's past 9:00 in the morning. Hyunsuk is standing outside the building he works at, the first white beads of snow that year started to fall from the sky, people are walking past him completely unaware of what's happening inside his mind and the world seemed to slow down as his eyes fixated on the figure of the man walking towards his direction. 

"Choi, are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to random kpop music on my playlist when EXO's 'First Snow' played and I remembered a Korean saying about the first snow.
> 
> Japanese versions of the songs are outtt :)
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡  
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter : @Cheonsa100416


	11. All coffee are Good & The Junkyu Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's phone 
> 
> Free coffee yey ≧∇≦
> 
> Junkyu effect 
> 
> Jihoon is a business man, okay? 
> 
> Hidden agenda 
> 
> J-jihoon act cute?

"Choi are you OK?" Jihoon waved a hand on Hyunsuk's face. 

"Yes." Hyunsuk coughs a little. Well he is okay, he guess, just a little dazed because of the cold? Yeah, something like that but he's okay. Totally fine. "Do you have a pen and a paper? "

"No, why would I have a pen and a paper with me?" Jihoon raised an eyebrow and gives Hyunsuk a questioning look. A week of not seeing the brat's face is actually good for Jihoon but why do he have to see him this early in the morning? 

"How about a phone?" Hyunsuk needs to be able to write it down now or else he'll forget about it. His memory isn't that good and with the amount of stress he has he won't retrieve this idea easily, maybe after a few hours or days or worse is never so he needs to write it down first before he proceeds to doing anything else. 

"But you have a phone?" Jihoon asks again and Hyunsuk huffs, the scarf is covering his mouth anyway so even if he curses Jihoon won't see it. Good thing he wore it. 

"I left it in the studio." Hyunsuk saw Jihoon roll his eyes and he felt the urge to strangle him with his scarf but he kinda need something from him so he extends his patience. Yes, patience is a virtue. He needs to be patient or else someone will end up as a patient in the hospital just 5 minutes away from where they are.

"..."

"Let me borrow yours." No, this is not a request. This is a command, you see there's no 'please' in it so nope, Hyunsuk isn't requesting for Jihoon to hand his phone already, he's commanding him. Yes, that's it. 

"No." Jihoon answered way too fast and there's a guy who almost bumped into Hyunsuk, he stepped aside to let the guy pass and returned to where he's formerly standing. 

"Just this once." 

"..."

"..."

"I need it before I completely forget something important."

"Say the magic words first."

"What magic words?"

"Act cute and say 'please lend me your phone'."

"No."

"No aegyo, no phone."

"What?"

"You're going to forget about that something important already. Just do it, Choi. It isn't that hard."

"... no."

"Sure?"

"... yes?"

"Okay, whatever. Anyway where's Yoshi? Is he inside?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"He flew to Japan early this morning."

"Oh." Jihoon frowned as he glanced at the coffee he's holding. He's about to share this with Yoshi because he's going to tell him something but how can he do that now? 

"He didn't tell you?" Hyunsuk is genuinely curious because he knows that Yoshi and Jihoon are good friends too. It's impossible for Yoshi to not to let Jihoon know. 

"No--or wait I haven't checked my phone." Jihoon took out his phone from the pocket of his jacket and checked if there's a message from Yoshi, there's one sent at about 6 am and because he's too busy tending to Jeongwoo and the shop he doesn't get to read it. "Oh, he actually sent me a message, I didn't read." 

"..."

"I even brought him coffee." Jihoon clicked his tongue and pocketed his phone. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Yoshi personally or accompany him to the airport. 

Hyunsuk is looking so intently at the pocket of Jihoon's jacket where the phone is and the taller noticed it, he contemplated whether to give Hyunsuk a hard time again or just let him borrow it, he decided that he will, he's not in the mood to argue with the brat anymore--actually he's not in the mood for anything anymore so with an exasperated sigh he reached for the device inside his pocket. 

"Do you still want to borrow my phone?"

"Yes." Hyunsuk nodded and his glasses were fogged because he breathed on it. He scrunched his nose at that and recites the sentence inside his head, he must not forget even a single word. 

"Here."

Hyunsuk accepted the device gingerly and taps on the messaging application. He typed the words carefully and rereads it before sending it to his number, he deleted the message thread after. Clean job with no traces left. 

"Thank you." Hyunsuk gave the phone back to Jihoon as the taller slips it inside his pocket again. 

"Oy Choi."

"What?"

"You can have this." Jihoon handed him the coffee holder and Hyunsuk just stares at it. "I always have coffee in the shop and Yoshi isn't here to drink it so might as well just give it to you."

"Oh thanks, I guess, but I only need one." Hyunsuk received the warm drink and he will not admit it but he's glad that he's given free coffee although it came from a jerk. A coffee is a coffee after all and there's no bad coffee in the world just some jerks who runs a coffee shop but the coffee isn't at fault, not like they can choose who will brew them. 

"Give it to whoever you want or throw it away, I don't care." With that Jihoon left and Hyunsuk returned inside the building, he didn't get the soda he wanted but he had coffee for free. Free drinks tastes better anyway. He drank one and gave the other to Mr. Song, he even saw Mr. Kim Jinwoo inside his superior's office and he's still as good-looking as ever, he can pass as an idol or an actor or a model. 

Hyunsuk went back to his studio and felt sad again, it's really lonely without Yoshi there. 

\--

Junkyu's visit to Jihoon's shop was actually a good thing. It resulted to him having lots of customers especially Junkyu's fans and most of them ordered what Junkyu got. Jihoon, the business-minded person that he was, offered them the most expensive ones and even told them that if they always visit the shop they might see Junkyu there. Having a celebrity best friend isn't that bad at all especially if you're running a business. He had to thank Junkyu later and convince (read: bribe) him to visit again. 

After the customers left he quickly checked on the internet to see how the fans are able to know about Junkyu's visit, it turns out that a stalker fan saw him coming out of the shop and took photos. The photos went viral and now he had lots of customers, his cheeks were aching though, having to smile all the time as he's making coffee and serving them while answering their questions simultaneously was a hard task but one look at the almost full cash register and viola! Gone are the tiredness and he feels energized again to serve another batch of devoted fangirls.

Wow, Junkyu's impact is really awesome. He can close the shop early because there's only little cupcakes and cookies left, Junkyu's fans bought a lot and he mentally noted that if his brother succeeds in his career then everyday will be like this and soon they'll be able to hire some crews and expand the shop. 

He sighed dreamily, he's going to give his full support to Jeongwoo because he knows that his brother can do it and will definitely do it. Even if he have to drive Jeongwoo to practice everyday and see that brat in the company then he'll just endure, no one--not even an annoying brat with stagnant growth will ever stop him. 

\--

Later that night he called Junkyu. He's been sent to the answering machine five times before the call was picked up. 

"Jihoo--"

"Kyu, visit the shop again. You can eat anything you want."

"Huh? Why? That's suspicious. Why are you offering me something for free?"

"Just go here again, okay? I won't whack you with the tray again. I promise."

"Tell me why do you want me to go there first, I know you're planning something so tell me already."

"..."

"See? You have hidden agenda. Bastard. I won't go there again."

"Kyu! Please, just one more time. Okay? One last time and stay longer if you can."

"No."

"Kyuuu~ "

"Ew! What was that? Are you trying to act cute? Ew! Yuck!"

"Just visit here again okay? I'll even prepare a red carpet for you."

"...really?"

"Yes."

"How about a special table for me? And a special brew named after me?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What no?"

"I won't go."

"What the--"

Junkyu ended the call and Jihoon cursed, he wants to throw his phone but he can't afford to buy another one yet so no, no phone throwing in the meantime, maybe someday when he's rich and successful he'll smash his phone on the face of anyone who's brave enough to go against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's too slow but we're getting there HAHHAHAHHA a bit more tension and gæ panics and we'll have what we all want (≧∇≦)
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
>  (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter : @Cheonsa100416


	12. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rigorous training has started for the kids
> 
> Monthly evaluations should be considered as valid cause of death smh
> 
> Jeongwoo's dilemma
> 
> Yedam's favoritism shows 
> 
> Yoonbin's wallet 
> 
> Jaehyuk cried 
> 
> Haruto is worried he'll get punched 
> 
> Jihoon is going to talk to Haruto 
> 
> Junkyu is Jihoon's actual conscience 
> 
> Who's the real idiot? Completely crazy? Out of their minds?

Another day to train means another day for Jeongwoo to collapse on the wooden floor of the practice room, panting and covered in sweat. The other six members are in the same situation, chest heaving, heavy breathing and some--especially Junghwan are already dozing off. 

"5 minutes break then we'll go over the choreography again." Mr. Lee Seunghoon also called Coach Hoon by the trainees is the one in charge for the group's dance performance. Time flies so fast and they're just 4 days away from their first monthly evaluation that's why their practice is always going on overtime. 

Yedam, the ray of sunshine that he is, sits up and clasps his hands together and with a bright and hopeful smile reminds the group that as long as they're doing their best and working hard then they'll surely pass the evaluation. The other trainees just groans or raises their hands, too tired to even form a word and say it out loud. 

"Ruto. I think I'm going to die." Jeongwoo turns to his left and faces Haruto who's currently lying on his back, arms spread out and eyes closed. 

"Me too. Coach Hoon is too much." Haruto croaks out, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"I think I'll die before I even get to debut." Jeongwoo closes his eyes too and rests a bit. At this rate he's really going to die, examination week and evaluation day coincided and now he doesn't know how to survive until next week without losing his sanity. He's been up late last night to review, woke up early to go to school and at 5 in the evening he'll go to train with the other trainees. 

He honestly wants to quit already, he likes singing and he knows he's got the talent but if he's going to mess up his studies because of the training then he'll surely get into trouble with his brother and their parents. Jihoon supports him, even drives him to practice everyday but their parents are iffy about his decision to enter a company and be a trainee. He understands their sentiments and he knows it's hard for them too but he can't give up now, right? If he gives up now then he won't have another chance plus he's got his best friend and his idol with him and they're going through the same struggles. 

"Do you want to eat after this? It's on me tonight." Yoonbin announced and as if on autopilot, the other trainees turned to him, faces bright and cheerful again as they shout 'yes' in unison. The mention of food awaken Junghwan and Jaehyuk ruffles his hair as he rubs his eye and yawns. Jeongwoo gazes at the sight in front of him and sighs, yeah, he really can't give up now. 

"If you have that much energy to shout then you must have more to do another set." Coach Hoon entered and the trainees quickly got up, limbs shaking and aching. The music started again and they go to their assigned positions. Giving each other encouraging nods before moving to the music. 

\--

"Here, eat more." Yedam places a slice of beef on Doyoung's plate and Jeongwoo gasps at that, Haruto elbows him and he hits him back. Jaehyuk just laughs at them while Yoonbin is feeding Junghwan. They just finished their practice and it's already 11:00 in the evening. Jeongwoo sent a message to his brother already saying that he'll go home right after, Jihoon asked him if he wanted him to fetch him but he replied that Haruto will walk him home. Jihoon sent him the Lenny face emoticon and he already knows what his brother is up to so he turned off his phone and ate without a care in the world, he's dang tired and hungry so even if a fire breaks out he'll still be prioritizing the food, especially because it's free. Free foods are tastier. 

"Oy Jeongwoo don't just eat! Help in grilling too!" Jaehyuk scolds him and Yedam placed another slice of meat on Doyoung's plate. Last time it's Yedam who payed for their food and he teared up when he received the bill so Yoonbin on the side is already checking his wallet if he had enough cash because Junghwan inhales the food like a black hole and he internally regretted offering to pay tonight.

"Doyoung-hyung, Hyunsuk-hyung is also working on GD Entertainment right? I haven't seen him since the audition." Junghwan talks to Doyoung and the older swallows before answering. 

"Yes. He's currently working on a song that's why we rarely see him." 

Junghwan nods before stuffing his mouth with meat again, Yoonbin pats him on the back and tells him to chew the food and eat slowly, the youngest nods, unable to speak because his mouth is busy chewing. 

After all the meat are eaten and Yoonbin has wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek when the waiter handed him the bill, they left the place, waving goodbye and hugging Yoonbin who shouldered their eating expenses for tonight. Jaehyuk also cried because he's going to pay next time and Yedam suggested that they can just eat at a ramen shop, they all agreed and parted. 

Jeongwoo and Haruto took the bus, both are sleepy and as soon as they boarded the vehicle, Jeongwoo leaned his head against the window and took a nap. Haruto on his side watches him fall asleep and when he's sure that Jeongwoo's already deep in his slumber carefully puts the younger's head on his shoulder and drifts into sleep as well. 

On their stop he whispers on Jeongwoo's ear and the younger stirs awake, eyes unfocused as Haruto leads him out of the bus. 

"Jeongwoo."

"..."

"Can you walk?"

"I just want to die."

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?"

"Nah, I may look thin but I'm heavy and you're tired too. Let's just walk slow."

Haruto doesn't argue anymore and just follows Jeongwoo. The sky is clear but there's no stars, it's also cold because it's already winter. His eyes accidentally caught sight of Jeongwoo's ungloved hands and immediately thought of an idea. He might get punched for it but it's still worth the try. 

"Jeongwoo." He calls out for the younger who stopped in his tracks and faced him. Haruto wasted no time and held his hand, Jeongwoo is taken aback but he didn't pull his hand away. "It's cold, let's just hold hands so your hands will get warm."

Jeongwoo just nods and they resumed walking, Haruto couldn't help but smile and Jeongwoo well--he's sleepy so he doesn't really know if the cold subsided or he just felt warm because of the contact. 

\--

The next day, Jihoon drove the two of them to the company and he noticed how Haruto purposely removed his gloves before going out of the car and held Jeongwoo's hand while they walk inside the building. Jihoon mentally noted to have a one on one talk with the Japanese when Jeongwoo's not around. They'll surely have a long conversation. 

When he was maneuvering the car to do a U-TURN he saw Hyunsuk in front of the vending machine, punching the keys then a can of soda dropped from the racks inside and Hyunsuk crouched down to get it. Small, pale, ungloved hands clutching on the tin can of soda. Who even drinks freezing cold soda during winter? Name one completely sane person who gets out in the cold to drink icy cold soda. None, only a brat named Choi Hyunsuk. 

'Jihoon, the closest feeling to hate is love.'

He heard Junkyu's annoying voice inside his head saying that and he quickly drove away. That's the most erroneous thing he's ever heard and anyone who believes that was nuts, completely crazy and not in their right minds. 

His eyes accidentally looked at the side mirror and saw Hyunsuk smiling happily on his can of soda like a fool.

"Idiot." Jihoon muttered, gripping on the stirring wheel until his knuckles turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more patience and we'll surely get rewarded ฅ'ω'ฅ
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
>  (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter : @Cheonsa100416


	13. Soft Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suk's slump 
> 
> Inspiration? Constipation? Termination?
> 
> Movie scene 
> 
> The third hooded guy smh
> 
> Haruto wants to sleepover at Jeongwoo's 
> 
> Arson? 
> 
> Yoshi TwT
> 
> SukHoon soft hours open

Hyunsuk is hopeless. He's been writing and erasing for about an hour now, this slump is getting on his nerves. He already drank soda, went out for a walk, watched movies, read books and nothing-- absolutely nothing works. This is the worst case of slump he's ever had in his entire career as a producer and composer. He's had slumps before but after doing something else and having a breathe of fresh air he's ready to go back to work again but now no matter what he does there's still no progress. No ideas, no random thoughts, nothing at all. 

He bit his nails and closed his eyes, fuck, he's getting anxious again, he's too stressed and there's also the thing with Yoshi. He's worried about the guy since he can't talk to him frequently considering the fact that they are oceans away and the guy is busy with family matters. Hyunsuk could only hope that his friend and his family are alright and safe. 

His eyes lingers on the words on the text message he sent to his self. 

'Like it was meant to happen, all I can see in the crowd is you'

It's been days and it's still the only useful thought he had and to his misfortune he had it when he saw that jerk. How is that even possible though? He hates Jihoon to the bone and his mind is able to produce a fucking cheesy line that will pass as a fucking confession if said to the right person with just a sight of him. Goddammit. No matter how worse his situation is, having Jihoon as an inspiration is still disgusting as hell.

Inspiration? What the--why did he even thought of that word? Why the hell would Jihoon be his inspiration? Maybe constipation or termination but inspiration? Seriously? Choi Hyunsuk what the hell is wrong with you? You really need to see a psychiatrist or something. 

Hyunsuk, frustrated as hell, crumpled the paper he's writing at and with a new one started to think of random things. A scene from a movie where the lovers run away together? Maybe the kissing scene? The climax where they both jumped off a cliff to get away from the bad guys who's after them? Or maybe the ending scene where they're shown traveling to a foreign place where no one knows them? 

Traveling. Foreign place. No one knows them. Wait--that happened to him too, except for the kiss scene of course but that also happened to him, in Busan, when he went to meet the human equivalent of sinister also known as Lee Byunggon. He traveled far into a foreign place and got stuck in a place where no one knows him--or actually there's one, Hyunsuk wishes that it's another person and not him but the ugly truth is that it's Jihoon, of all people in the entire planet. No matter how much they avoid each other it's like fate plays a joke on them and their paths cross in the most unexpected times and ways. 

He fixated his eyes on the screen of his phone and read the words again and again, if Yoshi is here he could have helped him already. Hyunsuk won't be this stressed because Yoshi will comfort him and throw desultory notions, maybe he'll also give him a head pat and kind encouraging words, Hyunsuk badly need those now. Yoshi acts like an older brother to him even though he's the one who's a year older, he's helped him many times and now that he needs someone, Hyunsuk couldn't even do anything. 

If Hyunsuk is stressed-out the whole day now he's not just stressed-out, he's also kinda depressed because he's got no one to talk to about the things he's going through. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he decided to go through the old compositions he had. Most of them are hip-hop with loud music and high tempo, then there's some that are slower but the intensity is still there. He rubs his face harshly with his hands and threw his head back to lean on the headrest of his swivel chair, maybe it's time to accept his fate and swallow his pride. 

\--

After his working hours he drove, he's not in a hurry, actually he didn't really want to go. He's just going to try something and if it doesn't work then at least he tried. But if it works then it'll surely be a great help. It only took 15 minutes to get to the place, Hyunsuk pulled up on the parking space in front of a store about a corner away from the shop. 

He pulled his hood over his head and wore a mask, he knows he looks like someone who'll commit a crime, well--if you consider lurking a crime then it is what it is but anyway, he hid in a dark alley. He needs to squint his eyes though because he's still a bit too far, but he can see what's happening inside; Jeongwoo is manning the counter and he also sees a tall guy so maybe that's Haruto sitting on the table on the right. Jihoon's not there? Maybe he went somewhere? Or is he on the second floor? Or the backroom? 

Hyunsuk stayed for another minute before leaving, walking back to his car with his head down. He must think of other things. 

Little did he know that when he left Haruto also went out of the shop, he saw the hooded man who's watching from the alley across the street. He quickly ran inside and told Jeongwoo about it. 

"Jeongwoo!"

"What?"

"There's a suspicious man outside."

"Huh? Where? Should I call the police?"

"But he already left."

"I'll just tell Jihoon-hyung when he comes back."

Haruto turned to look at the dark alley one more time, feeling a shiver run down his spine. It's not even that late but there's already a creepy creature lurking in the dark, he must really walk Jeongwoo home every night. Jeongwoo on the other hand is reviewing his notes, they have two days before the monthly evaluation and tomorrow is his last day of exams. Haruto returned to his table and resumed playing online games when the bells on the door rang and Jihoon entered, a plastic bag on one hand containing some toiletries. 

"Hyung, Haruto saw a creepy guy outside." Jeongwoo started and Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Ha? Creepy guy? Where?" Jihoon turned to look at the transparent glass walls, there's no one outside except for the people passing by. 

"He already left, but I really saw him. He's wearing a black hoodie and a mask and he's standing there." Haruto pointed at the dark alley on the left and Jihoon quickly went out to check if the creepy guy is still there then went back inside again. 

"Creep's really out there scaring people, it's getting late already aren't you going to go home?" Jihoon turned to Haruto and the Japanese smiled. 

"Can't I just sleepover?" Haruto's smile is so charming it almost made Jihoon give in to his request but he remembered what happened the past few days, how Haruto always initiates skinship towards his oh so oblivious brother. Jihoon hasn't talked to him yet because Jeongwoo is always around. 

"No." Jihoon deadpanned, face expressionless as Haruto's smile turned into a frown, immediately packing his things and waving goodbye to Jeongwoo whose nose is buried on the thick Biology book he's reading. 

\--

The next morning while Haruto is waiting for Jeongwoo who's changing clothes before they go to their training, Jihoon approached the Japanese and the younger beamed. 

"Oy Haruto!"

"What is it hyung?"

"Don't 'hyung' me, you think I don't know what you're doing?"

"I didn't eat the cookies hyung, I swear."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"I didn't bring my laptop today too hyung."

"Shut up!"

"..."

"You listen to me, okay? I saw the way you look at my baby brother an--"

"Don't tell him, hyung! He'll get mad at me, please don't tell Jeongwoo!"

"..."

"..."

"See? I don't even need to ask."

"..."

"I won't say anything, don't worry."

"Thank you hyu--"

"But if my brother cries because of you I'll fucking burn your house down, keep in mind that I know where you live. You understand?"

Haruto gulps and nods. Jihoon went back to the counter. 

"What are you two talking about?" Jeongwoo just returned from their room on the second floor, he's already changed clothes and is now wearing a plain white shirt topped with a padded jacket and sweatpants. 

Jihoon is watching on the side as Jeongwoo says goodbye, the older smiled before turning to Haruto, eyes narrowed with murderous intent. Haruto shivered from the cold and deadly gaze knowing that he's serious about the arson thing.

\--

Hyunsuk's failed attempt resulted in another sleepless night. He kept on tossing and turning, it's not hot and it's not cold as well but for some reason he can't fall asleep. He's antsy. He wonders if it's because of his slump but it also feels like it isn't. It's like something is gonna go wrong and he won't be able to do anything about it. 

He turned to his side, on top of the bedside table was his alarm clock, written in red and black was the time, 01:13 am. Almost 5 hours left for him to sleep but with the way things are he's sure that he won't be able to sleep anyway so he got up, changed clothes and wore his running shoes. He didn't get to run around the neighborhood during the morning but he will, tonight. 

The sky is clear, no stars and no clouds, just the bright full moon that follows Hyunsuk as he runs. He can't shake off the feeling of uncertainty and it doesn't help that he's an easily panicked person. He stopped in front of a convenience store to tie his shoelaces, he run around mindlessly and he's almost reached downtown. It's just about two corners away and he reminds his self to go back as soon as he's done. 

He straightened up and stretched his limbs, enough exercise already, he'll surely fall asleep now. He's only 4 steps away from the store when he heard the door opened. Lo and behold, Park Jihoon in a green pullover and is holding a plastic bag with three bottles of beer. Hyunsuk scoffed and glared at him in contempt before running away. Not even reaching two meters away he heard his phone chimed in, he stopped and reached for it inside his pocket. He tapped on the message notification from Yoshi and felt lightheaded, he's trying to process the words but his brain is too hazy at the moment. 

Another ding was heard and it came from behind. Jihoon stuck his hand inside the pocket of his pullover and retrieved his phone, tapping on the notification and after seeing the message felt his heart dropped to his stomach. 

"Choi..."

Hyunsuk heard Jihoon's voice as he read the words all over again. He's having a hard time reading because his vision is blurred by the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, trying to pull his self together.

"His--his dad died..." Jihoon almost whispered but Hyunsuk is still able to hear it and crouched, head bowed down as he lets the tears stream down his face. So this is the reason for his restlessness, his gut feeling is right because something really happened and he wasn't be able to do anything to stop it. 

Jihoon at the back is also tearing up but unlike Hyunsuk he's better at restraining his emotions. He's been staring at the phone screen for a long time but he still refuses to believe that it was real. He blinked the tears away and glanced at the man hunched forward in front of him. 

Hyunsuk is still huddled and Jihoon could hear him sniffling, he gripped the plastic bag in his hand and approached the older, keeping a safe distance in case Hyunsuk lashes out at him for interfering. 

"Choi why are you crying?"

"..."

"Choi don't cry."

"..."

"Choi if you don't stop I'll cry too."

"Fuck off."

Wow, what a rude a crybaby. Jihoon is just trying to be nice but he got told to fuck off? That's peak brat energy there courtesy of the one and only Choi Hyunsuk. 

Jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, he's sad about Yoshi's father but this brat easily replaced it with fury, that must be one of his talents. Anyway, the brat stands up and wipes his tears with his hands. Gross. He's an ugly crier, he's ugly on a daily basis but he's 10x uglier when he's crying and Jihoon gets annoyed by the way his face looks so messy with dried up tears and snots. 

Hyunsuk is bawling his eyes out and for some odd reason, Jihoon feels the urge to stop the tears from flowing. Weird but whatever, there's a sobbing brat in front of him so he gathered the loose sleeve of his pullover and used the excess part to wipe the tears on Hyunsuk's face. 

"I told you to stop crying already, you're getting uglier."

"B-but Yoshi... He must be so sad right now."

Jihoon felt the tears prickling on his eyes but he blinked them away. Hyunsuk on the other hand is having a hard time breathing already, his nose Is stuffy and he's also hiccuping. Jihoon wants to roll his eyes but he stopped his self. 

"Let's sit down first, okay? Could you even breathe properly?" Jihoon asks and Hyunsuk just nods his head, hiccups escaping his mouth. 

They sat on the pavement, the cold wind blew as Hyunsuk tries to open his puffy eyes. Jihoon uncaps one of the beers he bought and hands it to Hyunsuk, the latter accepted it without a word. 

"I won't buy you water so you either drink that or nothing."

"T-thank you."

Silence. Nobody's talking, just sitting there on the pavement outside a convenience store at 2:00 in the morning. Jihoon ran a hand on his hair and opened a beer bottle for his self, drinking a few gulps before looking up at the sky. It's clear, no stars nor clouds at all, just the moon alone. 

"Y'know what..."

"What?"

"You shouldn't cry again."

"..."

"You're an ugly crier."

Hyunsuk turned to glare at Jihoon but his puffy eyes doesn't look intimidating at all and Jihoon burst out laughing. 

"See? You can't even glare at me now."

Hyunsuk sighs and sips on his beer, he already feels sleepy because of too much crying but he still needs to walk back home. 

"Why are you even here?" Hyunsuk asked. Jihoon is staring at the empty highway, running a free hand on his hair before sighing. 

"I can't sleep. I feel uneasy. I thought beer might help."

Hyunsuk nods and clinks his bottle on the small rock on his feet. "I can't sleep too. I feel restless. I thought running around might help."

Serenity. The most impossible thing they both thought they'll ever feel together but for some reason none of them are moving away, no one is making an attempt to escape. They stayed there until Jihoon finished his second bottle. Hyunsuk stood and brushed off the invisible dusts on his pants, Jihoon placed the bottles inside the plastic bag before facing each other again. 

"I'll go ahead." Hyunsuk was the first one to leave as Jihoon stares at his retreating back. 

"Okay." Jihoon spoke when Hyunsuk was finally out of sight. He felt the damp fabric of the sleeve of his pullover and sighed. 

As he walked home he looked up to the sky and saw the moon, it's not alone anymore for it has clouds around it, surrounding it as if they are protecting it from the things that wants to hurt it. 

"Fools."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more patience HAHAHHAHAHHA let them take their time 
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter : @Cheonsa100416


	14. Hyunsuk 1, Jihoon 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evaluation day
> 
> The boys are nervous 
> 
> Jihoon is nervous 
> 
> Hyunsuk is nervous 
> 
> Coffee or soda? 
> 
> Jihoon's plan
> 
> They're bickering again smh

"Yedam why did you auditioned?" Jaehyuk asked. Yedam smiled, ruffling his hair before turning to the older. 

"I don't want to do things alone anymore." Yedam stared back at his reflection in the mirror. They're at the practice room, today is their first monthly evaluation and everyone is nervous, Jeongwoo even threw up as Haruto pats him on the back. 

"But you already have a career, you have money, you already reached your dreams." Jaehyuk fixes his jacket as Yedam sighs. 

"Yeah but it's lonely." 

Junghwan is on the side, practicing the choreography again and again, Doyoung is leaning against the wall, Yoonbin is crouching on the corner, Haruto is praying, Jeongwoo just finished his third bottle of water and he keeps on going to the restroom, Jaehyuk is also nervous but since he's one of the oldest he tries to keep his nerves at bay. The only one who's calm is Yedam. He's been performing ever since he was a kid, he grew up with music around him and he knows his ability. How everyone who listens to him gets entranced by his voice. 

When he heard about the audition GD Entertainment is holding he didn't think twice to join, he just finished a World Tour and his manager has nagged him for about two hours but he's already made up his mind. 

"Okay boys, get ready. The evaluation will start in 5 minutes." Manager Park is smiling but the boys are too tense. With one last glance to his reflection on the mirror, Yedam smiled and turned to his teammates. 

"Let's do our best and have no regrets." Yedam started and the other members nodded. Coach Lee entered, followed by other dance teachers, Mr. Kim Jinhwan and Mr. Kim Donghyuk and the famous choreographer, Minzy. Manager Park is standing on the side as the trainees gathered in the middle of the room, all fidgety and queasy. 

"Today is your first monthly evaluation and we know that you worked hard for this. Let's see your performance." 

\--

Jihoon couldn't stay still. Today is Jeongwoo's first monthly evaluation and he's been pacing back and forth inside the shop for almost an hour already. Jeongwoo is so nervous the night before and Jihoon is even more nervous because well--he's worried sick. He knows Jeongwoo can do it but he can't help but hung up. He's almost done for today and after his last customer finishes his coffee he'll immediately drive to the company, he needs to see his brother before he loses his shit.

From the far corner of his eyes he saw his last customer got up from his chair and walked towards the door, Jihoon quickly collected the mugs and plates and cleaned the table. He's going to close the shop early today, there's not much customers anyway so it's okay. He's going to take a cup of to-go coffee to warm him while waiting for Jeongwoo. 

He changed clothes and made sure that the windows and doors were locked before leaving. He slept late last night because Jeongwoo kept on tossing and turning, unable to sleep. The roads are slippery due to the snow so he drives slow but the more time it takes for him to reach the company the more impatient he becomes. 

\--

"Doyoung will surely do great, no need to worry." Hyunsuk pep talks his self inside the studio, he's alone anyway since Yoshi is still in Japan, attending to his father's funeral. He's already talked to him--actually it's a conference call and he didn't know how it happened but him, Jihoon and Yoshi talked (read:cried) over the phone. Hyunsuk woke up that morning with puffy eyes and Mr. Song gave him a weird look, he explained what happened and his superior understood. 

Back to the present, after a few nervous knee bouncing and nail biting he made up his mind. The evaluation happens on the practice room on the third floor which is only two floors down, he can just sneak in there under the pretense of meeting someone assigned on that floor--but he needs to have his soda first. 

He wore his fur coat and pocketed his phone, he'll never leave it again in case an idea hit him he won't have to embarrass his self by borrowing from anyone again. 

The security greeted him on the gates, it's still freezing cold outside and almost everyone he sees are wearing layers of jackets with scarves tied around their necks. He's waiting for the light to turn red and he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket, he reached for it and read the message, it's from his mom, reminding him to go home early and take Doyoung with him to have dinner with them. These past months have been a whirlwind of meetings and if it's not, he's holed up inside the studio most of the time. Their house is 45 minutes away from his workplace so the time he'll use to drive was used to sleep in the studio instead. It's allowed anyway, the company allows employees who lives far to stay in the studio as long as they follow the rules and not cause trouble. 

He breathes and a cloud of smoke came out from his mouth, the light turned green and the people around him started to move. He walked with his head down, fingers busy typing a reply for the message his mom sent. He navigated the street like it's his own home, he knows that on his 11th step he needs to avoid the mailbox placed on the right and after five more steps his already in front of the vending machine--except he's not. There's a guy blocking the way and he clicked his tongue, lifting his head up and meets the eyes of the person standing on his way. 

"It's too cold to drink icy cold soda, a coffee will do better."

Hyunsuk blinked. Wait--why is he here? 

"What?"

"If you don't want it, then don't. I'll just drink it myself." Jihoon walked past him and to his green minivan. 

"Why are you here?" Hyunsuk asks as Jihoon opens the door and retrieves a cup of to-go coffee from the passenger seat.

"Why would I answer your question?"

"Because I'm asking."

"And?"

"And what?"

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes. There's really no point in talking to a moron. Jihoon takes a sip of his drink as Hyunsuk feeds the machine a bill and punches the keys for his soda. He watched it fall from the rack inside and crouched to reach for it, pale and dainty fingers wrapping on the tin can. 

"Are you here for Jeongwoo?" Hyunsuk asks again, hoping that this time Jihoon gives him proper answers cause if not he'll shove that coffee down his throat together with the cup. 

"Yeah." Jihoon replied, gazing at the people going in and out of the building. He needs to get inside but it's not allowed for outsiders to just enter and roam around. He got lucky last time because he told the guards that he's an artist contacted by Yoshi who's a producer there but now he doesn't know what to do. 

Hyunsuk just finished his drink and was about to go back inside, he still need to see Doyoung and he wasted time talking to a jerk. He's only three steps away when Jihoon called for him. 

"Hey!"

"..."

"How do I get inside?"

"You can't."

"..."

"You're not an employee nor a trainee."

Jihoon scratches his head. Now, what should he do? Hyunsuk has already crossed the street and was in front of the gate. 

Fuck it. 

Jihoon ran after him and grabbed his arm and pulled him on the side behind a wall. 

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Hyunsuk shouted at him.

"Help me get inside."

"Why would I?"

"Hey! I helped you when we're in Busan!"

"So now we're counting who did what to whom?"

"No! What I'm saying is--"

"I already told you you can't! You're not an employee, you're not even a trainee!"

"..."

"See? There's no way you can."

"But I already did one time! When Yoshi called me to sing for him!"

Oh. That's right. He already did one time, when Hyunsuk made him repeatedly sang the first verse of that hit song for an hour, he thought he's going to die thank God Yoshi is there and made the devil spawn named Hyunsuk leave. Jihoon had a sore throat the next day and reached home at about 4:00 in the morning. 

"What did you tell them then?"

"That I'm summoned by Yoshi because I'm his artist."

"You can't tell them that now though, Yoshi is on a leave."

Jihoon thinks hard, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. Hyunsuk in front of him was impatiently waiting as he taps his foot on the pavement. 

"I'll go with you then."

"No."

"Just tell them I'll sing for you or for someone you know inside!"

"I only know Yoshi."

"Bullshit. You've been working there for years and you only know Yoshi?"

"That's not going to work."

"It will work. We're going to make it work."

Guess what happened? 

Who won? 

Did Hyunsuk helped him?

Or not? 

Of course he didn't. 

"No." Hyunsuk deadpanned before leaving a shocked Jihoon before he could even react. 

"What the--" Jihoon stomped his feet and balled his fist, nostrils flaring as he saw Hyunsuk enter the building. The transparent glass walls vividly shows Hyunsuk skipping and when he's in front of the elevator he turned around and waved at Jihoon, even had the audacity to smile at him like he didn't just listen to his plan like he's going to help him then left him out in the cold. 

Hyunsuk is still waiting for the doors of the elevator to open and he looked back to see if Jihoon is still there. Well, he is and he looks like he wants to punch him. Hyunsuk laughed at him and mouthed 'sorry, not today'. Jihoon looks around first to see if anyone is looking then also mouthed 'I'll kill you motherfucker', Hyunsuk laughed harder then the doors opened and he entered the elevator, waving at Jihoon again before pressing the button then the doors closed. 

Jihoon walked back to his car, seething with anger. Damn that brat, his smile couldn't compensate for the disappointment he caused, even his laugh nor that wave of a hand. Wait--that's not right. Jihoon pulled at his own hair, fuck this, Jihoon shouldn't be thinking about those right now. He is mad. He didn't get to see Jeongwoo. Right, he is mad, very mad. He raised his hopes only to let him down. He'll never forget this day. Choi Hyunsuk better be ready for next time, Jihoon will surely get even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bicker a day makes the butterflies go away   
> :D
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
>  (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡
> 
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter : @Cheonsa100416

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from a GOT7 song hehe 😁 but the song Hyunsuk and Yoshi composed isn't that one. Only the title was inspired by that song by GOT7.


End file.
